Not Forgotten, Not Alone
by inca-dove
Summary: Lets see here, where to start? After liveing a.. ahem.. abuseive life, Pan decides to runaway from her foster parents. One thing leads to another, Pan finds Trunks, Fall in love, normal everyday romance plot setting.
1. Prologue, Edited 12804

Disclaimer: *Shakes head in denial* no, sadly, I do not own DB/Z/GT or the song. The song belongs to Flaw.  
  
A/N: New story, other one got kinda boring. It's just the prologue, so not very many questions will be answered here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Not Forgotten, Not Alone  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Her once creamy white skin now held the color of a bruised apple. Her dark red blood now stained her elegant sky blue evening dress.  
  
People had warned her that this would come. If only they could have known the half of it, or if she wouldn't have be so stubborn, then maybe this dreadful life of running wouldn't have come to pass. Oh, if only she could have known then what she knew now, she might have been one of the luckiest ladies alive. But no, that time had passed, and she must now find a way to survive this nightmare of nightmares.  
  
What makes you think that it'll all work out in the end.  
  
Afraid to feel bad.  
  
Better off to try and pretend.  
  
"Come on," he had said, "This could be a chance of a life time. It would be wise not to let it slip by!"  
  
But what did he know? Pan slowly crossed her arms over her legs, and rested her head on her knees, while she sat on the floor. Without noticing, she began it idly finger her necklace. The tarnish long since worn off. It dangled off her slender throat; the rustic silver chain with a small lion connected to it. Two simple words were inscribed into the back, simply stating "Truth, Tears."  
  
The necklace reminded her of her mother. Always with her, but the beauty in it gone forever. Thinking of her always brought unshed tears to her eyes. She was amazed at the prospect that she could even still cry after her long nights. But now, no, she wouldn't cry. Crying was a weakness, and she couldn't afford to be weak. But the sweet bliss in shedding a tear did not escape her mind's eye.  
  
I'm immortal, immune to all that is wrong  
  
Just keep on wishing  
  
Crossing my fingers so long  
  
Deciding that it was time that she now face the dreadful facts, Pan slowly rose and slipped out of her now ruined dress. Such a shame too, she had spent many a hours scrounging up the money to buy it. Tugging on a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt, she left to the bathroom to make herself look at least halfway presentable. With her makeup smeared down her face from dry tears, she knew she must make a dreadful appearance.  
  
A small chuckle made itself known as Pan thought of what her mother would say to her now.  
  
"Oh Panny! Look what you have done now! We simply must get you cleaned up. After all, cleanliness is next to godliness."  
  
Yes, those days, she never missed. Happy was she that they were in her past, even if unfinished things always come to haunt you in the end.  
  
After rinsing off the dried, crusted blood, she went back into the cubical of a room and grabbed her coat. Long and black, it allowed her to hind in the shadows when the time came. Owning nothing else of sentimental value, Pan turned her back and crossed to the door. If only it was as simple to turn her back on her life as it was to turn and walk away from her motel room.  
  
When Pan was around the age of 8 her real parents had disappeared into nothingness and she was placed into some foster house in a months passing. She was thought to be one of the lucky ones, for she was adopted after only a year of being there. However, the once luck she believed in, took a sharp turn to the worst. Her new-found mother had detested her, and her new-found father would visit her in the late of hours. She lived a very lonely life till the age of 15 when she had finally listened to one of her friends advise and ran away from her foster parents. Abusive as they were, they weren't ready to let her escape just yet, and had hired some one to go after her since. Pan is now closing in on her 20th birthday.  
  
Is this helping  
  
I'm growing weaker each day  
  
Can't stop whining  
  
Her running had taken her to the northern most tip of Greenland to the Southern most tip of Australia. However, she always felt safest in Japan. There, it was easy for her to disappear into well-known shadows. Hide out for a few weeks and be off again. Pan never was given the chance to ever make some close friends, she was always too afraid that the man with no face would find her. She didn't want to get any one else involved with this whole thing.  
  
The questions was, who was this unknown man after her, and why were her foster parents so adamant in getting her back?  
  
Closing and locking her door, Pan quietly strolled down the long and narrow hallway to the exit. She needed to get out of there, she had noticed that the man with no face had finally managed to catch her again. But a question still nagged at the back of her head, how had he been able to find her so easily this time. Pan could have sworn she hadn't left any clues leading to her.  
  
Maybe it was time to try and do something new? She had changed her name, changed her look, now she would change her life. She would get a job. This man with no face wouldn't be looking for some one with a job, would he?  
  
So afraid of what I might say or reactions  
  
That control us one and all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, how'd you like it? Tell me, and if you don't want to tell me, then you should review, and tell me that you don't want to tell me. See, in the end, everything works out.  
  
Why was Pan all messed up? Good question. I'm not too sure there either. It just kinda sounded like a good opening. And I'm not too sure where I'm going with this either, so, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!! Oh yeah, I named the man who was after Pan, "The man with no face," because (this might sound a little strange) I had this really weird dream, and this guy in it had that for his name. Yeah, if you haven't guessed it, Pan will probably meat Trunks in the next two chapters or somewhere along those lines. You know, gotta have those filler chaps.  
  
Inca_dove 


	2. Shinny Purple Hair

Disclaimer: Here's a story for you! It's the funniest thing! There I was, minding my own business when suddenly, some where out of the blue, this little voice whispered to me that I own DB/Z/GT. Well, being the gullible idiot that I am, believed it? ~,~* WELL, to make a short story even shorter, in the end I learned that, NO, I do not own any part of DB/Z/GT. So please, I beg you, don't sue!!  
  
A/N: It's the long awaited chapter for NFNA!!! Wow, it took me a LLLOOOONNNGGG time to get this one out. So sorry, so sorry!! I was occupied with not being occupied. But you all know how it is, once you decide that you wanna go to college, there be a WHOLE lot of crap that you have to go through. Funny though, never thought dorm rooms would cost so much? Anyway, who am I to talk about my personal life when I still have yet to get this chap up.  
  
I'm so sorry to all you people who hate it when characters are OOC, but I thought, in my big grand theme of my story, that even if I butcher them, it should all turn out to where their all in character.  
  
And so, the unfolding begins...  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Not Forgotten, Not Alone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Shinny Purple Hair  
  
~~**~~**  
  
Virtue is like a rich stone, best plain set; and surely virtue is best, in a body that is comely, though not of delicate features; and that hath rather dignity of presence, than beauty of aspect.  
  
~ Of beauty - Frances Bacon ~  
  
* * *  
  
The slight breeze played with Pan's hair as she stood transfixed. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground, as if petrifaction had set in. She looked upon the towering building in front of her with both wonder and awe. Wonder at how imposing a simple, yet graceful, building could be, and awe at how the inner strength shined through the painted walls. Its mere presence seemed to command a degree of respect, respect that only it deserved. Yes, this truly was the building of no equal, for this was the home of the largest corporation in Japan.  
  
And Miss Pan Ochi was set for an interview. She allowed herself a brief moment to think of the possibilities a job here could mean for her future. A life without running, a life with purpose. She sighed to herself, wondering of the foolish hopes she clung to.  
  
Capsule Corporation  
  
Straightening her clothing one last time, Pan slowly made her way across the street to where she hoped her future might lie.  
  
* * *  
  
"Perfect smile, perfect eyes, perfect hair. flawless body, and no one can resist my charm." Sighing to herself in homage of her perfect self, Bra leisurely made her way over to her new mahogany desk, stopping briefly to admire her reflection in the wall mirror. After close inspection, and finding nothing wrong with her image, Bra continued on her way across her office to the desk.  
  
Bra picked up her planer and skimmed through a few pages as she sat herself down into her plush chair. Noting briefly a certain interview with a certain no name female. Believing her upcoming appointment of no true concern to her, Bra lazily tossed her planner back onto her desk to continue collecting dust.  
  
'Man this sucks! Why do I have to work today of all days? I could be out shopping with Marron right now' Bra whined.  
  
However, before she was able to dwell on that subject for too long, a loud buzzing noise made its presence known.  
  
Answering the buzzer, Bra asked in as humble a voice as she could muster at the moment, "What?"  
  
"A girl by the name of Pan Ochi is here," a pause, "She says she has an interview with you." It was almost a question, but not quite.  
  
Maybe this was a blessing in disguise? Perhaps this Pan girl could be hired to take over the secretarial job that Trunks had so hastily filled with another blonde bimbo? Yes, that would truly be bliss, as long as Pan was nothing like her, that is. So in other words, if Pan had even one spec of blonde hair, she would have her escorted out of the premises quickly.  
  
At any rate, at least she'd finally have something to do.  
  
"Alright, send her up."  
  
Bra couldn't help the sinister gleam that came to her eyes, 'Today may just prove to be eventful after all.' Get rid of blondie, thus annoying Trunks, which in turn causes Father's wrath to befall him . . . oh yeah, eventful indeed . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Pan turned down another of the many halls, hopelessly lost. She briefly contemplated asking around for directions, but her own pride stopped her.  
  
'Another turn, another hallway, another door, does this place ever end?' Yes, the wise words of the secretary flowed through her mind in a laughing joke.  
  
"Go through that door there, and then take a right, then like, pass a few doors, and then I think you make a left, and you should be near there. Just look for the sign saying 'Bra Briefs,' you can't miss it!" The directions she gave her were obviously wrong, because here she was, still looking.  
  
Oh, she was lost, utterly and completely lost. No hope for her now. Some day, when everyone one is old and gray, they might find her bones lying in a heap in some forgotten storage room. They would look down upon the bones with pity, but know that it was just another one of "them," of the poor fools that ultimately got lost in this labyrinth of labyrinths. 'Wouldn't that be an ironic ending to my life?' Pan thought to herself.  
  
"Excuse me miss, are you lost?"  
  
Startled out of her inner ramblings, Pan turned around. Only to come face to face with the most gorgeous human being she had ever seen. His well toned muscles, his bright blue eyes, his. purple hair? Yeah, okay, so that seemed a little off, but hey, he was gorgeous none the less. She had to fight off the urge to stare.  
  
Kicking herself for acting so wantonly by giving in and actually staring, Pan replied with what she hoped sounded at least like a half intelligent answer.  
  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
Yep, real intelligent Pan. Next I'll be saying that one plus one equals three.  
  
A very peculiar sound came to her ears then, and it sounded strangely like laughter? Narrowing her eyes, Pan quickly pinpointed the location the laugh was coming from. And sure enough, it was her purple haired, supposed to be, rescuer. Narrowing her eyes even more, she pointed her index finger at him, and proceeded to start her death stalk.  
  
Trunks staggered under her glare, mentally wondering if he had done something terribly wrong by laughing at her. But he couldn't help it, she just looked so cute the way she was turning around in circles, helplessly lost . . . and then there was the whole staring at him. The expression on her face at that time could have even made his father put in a few choice words. Come to think about it that would have been scary, not funny, not at all.  
  
"Whoa there tiger, sorry if I hurt your pride or something." Hey, it was as good as any apology, right?  
  
The word "tiger" snapped her out of trying to get at him. She wasn't sure, but she could almost remember another person, long ago, calling her that.  
  
He saw the emotions play across her face, first surprise, then confusion and now, anger. Wait, anger? What did he say this time? And then it hit him, just like a car hits a brick wall.  
  
Ohhh . . .  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just call me a 'Tiger'?"  
  
Well, at the moment she really did look like one, with her hands half way clenched, her eyes all narrowed like, and set into a fighting stance. Trunks thought about that for a moment, and really, that was about as long as he had to think about it. Because once that thought filtered across his thoughts, she was right there infront of him, right hand balled, currently connected to his face.  
  
Owwie! That one was going to leave a mark in the morning.  
  
"Don't call me 'Tiger' again! You purple haired pretty boy." Okay, so her come backs needed a little work. But she normally wasn't around much people, so she was kind of new at this. Yep.  
  
Turning away from the man that was now sprawled out on the floor, Pan stalked away. And she made it down a few more hallways before realization came to her again.  
  
She was still lost . . .  
  
The one person she should have asked for help, she had punched . . .  
  
"God damn it!" She screamed, and then, in a quieter tone, "This just is not my day." Raising her hands to her temples she tried to massage the migraine she could feel coming on. She didn't really want to turn around and look for that man again. After all, it would probably only succeed in her getting even more lost. And what would that accomplish? Absolutely nothing, that's what.  
  
In the end, her decision was made up for her, as the man with purple hair came stanching down the direction she had just walked. His hands in his pockets and whistling to no one unparticular. Well, she inwardly mussed, it would save her the time of looking for him.  
  
"You know, you're still lost. I might still be persuaded to help you out if you say you're sorry." He said so smoothly, as if he actually expected her to fall to her knees and beg for his forgiveness. Maybe even feed him grapes and fan him down . . . yeah, that was going to happen.  
  
Well, she wasn't about to do that, so she decided to take a different outlook on the whole situation.  
  
"Well, I never would have hit you if you had never called me a 'tiger.'" Hand on hip, chin stuck out in the air, and shoulders squared. She knew she had him, total confidence is what she had in her answer. What could he possible say to that to make it sound like it was still her fault.  
  
His response, he imitated her. Yep, from the hand on the hip to the chin stuck in the air. It made quite a funny scene really, with both their chins stuck out silently gauging the other in their own little word fight. And who would be the victor? Almost impossible to say, but the wittiest.  
  
"I would have never called you a 'tiger' if you hadn't reacted like one." He put both his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. He grew up with these kinds of fights, first with his mother, then with his sister. He figured he was pretty good at winning now.  
  
There it was, the migraine came full force. All she wanted to do was get her interview over and return home for a long soaking in a bath. Yes, that sounded very pleasurable at this point.  
  
"Well, you laughed at me." She wasn't quite sure, but almost sounded like a whine. "Okay, look, I'm sorry I hit you, now would you please help me." So she gave in, but hey, she figured she was already late for the damned interview now anyway.  
  
Yep, he had her, she gave in. He was the ultimate winner, all bow down to him and kiss his toes. But he hadn't had so much fun in a while, why not make it last longer?  
  
"I change my mind." He said nonchalantly, then shrugged his shoulders a second time and proceeded to walk past her.  
  
Her mouth practically fell to the floor. "What?" He had just said he would help her didn't he?  
  
With his back to her he looked over and said slowly, as if she was a little child and didn't understand, "I said, I change my mind. Find wherever you want to go by yourself. I'm to busy."  
  
At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to tear out all her hair. This day was turning out to be the nightmare that never ended.  
  
Clenching her fists at her side, she growled. Be damned if he didn't help her, she'd force him to. Drag him along with his shinny purple hair if it came down to it. Forcing her temper under control, she ran after him. Maybe another knock to the head was all he needed.  
  
The only problem was, he had already left, and she couldn't find him. Well, this inturn got her even more lost. She decided to let the walls know how frustrated she was by ranting off a string of very questionable words that shouldn't be said by females.  
  
For once though, luck seemed to shine on her. For there, right to her left, was a door with the words inscribed on it, "Bra Briefs."  
  
Praise kami, she was saved!  
  
She gave a long sigh of relief, happy that she could finally get on with her day and return home to a long soak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I did it, I did it! I actually did it! Throws pocky to all who have been waiting by to read this chapter.  
  
You know, that was harder than I though it would be.  
  
I went more on trying to be funny, then actually putting in anything other. So if nothing else, I hope it made you laugh. Tee hee  
  
To all my wonderful reviewers, whom I love for reviewing. Go you peoples, you rock!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: You were my very first reviewer for this story, I love you! Extra pocky for you!  
  
Popcorn Kitty: Thank you! I really wasn't too pleased with my first chap, but I'm really happy you liked it. Tee hee!  
  
Rose: Okay, so I didn't really continue as soon as possible, and even procrastinated for a while, but I did get this chapter out! That's all that really counts right? Lol. ::Looks around and sees the room crowded with mean looking glares:: ::sweat drop:: Guess not . . .  
  
I DO NOT OWN DBZ: I'M TRYING, I SWEAR!  
  
Mystiangel21: Lookie, an update, who would have thunk it?  
  
Trupan: Lol! Yes, I am swimming in my reviews.  
  
Cute_Kitty2: Thank you! I'm trying to update, but writers block paid me a visit over these few months. So I wasn't quite sure how to begin, and where to end. Oy!  
  
SSJ5tigger: I love cherries . . .  
  
Character Notes:  
  
Pan Ochi: Her last name isn't Son, because she was adopted. Not too sure how that whole process goes, but I figured it would play into my theme more. Tee hee.  
  
So there you have it folks, stay tuned for the next chapter of NFNA! Coming soon to internets near you!  
  
Inca 


	3. Sweet 'n Sour

Disclaimer: I barely own enough money to go to college, let alone the computer I'm using to write this out. So please, do not believe I do in fact own DB/Z/GT, as I don't need another visit from the lawyers of hell.

A/N: Hey, it only took me about a month to get this chapter out, I think I'm doing pretty good! 

~~**~~** 

Not Forgotten, Not Alone 

Chapter Three

Sweet 'n sour

  
~~**~~**

It was a new feeling and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. It wasn't just that the door and windows to her small apartment were locked, but there was something else about this place. It wasn't that it made her feel warm and safe, though neither did she feel cold and insecure. It was something quite unlike those two. She felt for the first time in a long time, as though she truly belonged somewhere. As though this one place was where she was meant to be the whole time. 

She felt . . .

Welcome.

This place with the white walls and soft floor, it welcomed her. 

Slowly closing her eyes in contentment Pan leaned her head to rest against her pillow. The day had been long, and very much stressful, considering whom she would now be working for. A slightly bemused smirk crossed her face as she thought sourly, "First impressions indeed."

~ * ~ * ~

Earlier that day . . .

"His latest secretary suddenly developed a strange illness, and so now we have an opening for you." Bra chirped as she lead Pan back down the hallways she distinctly remembered from earlier. 

"You'll start right away, so you can get settled in of course. Your hours are from 7:00am to 7:00pm, with a one thirty minuet lunch, and two fifteen minuet brakes. You'll be paid twelve American dollars an hour," Bra looked over to Pan's confused face, "Mother says its more economical."

Taking a sharp turn to the right, Bra abruptly stopped. Giving a quick look at Pan, she spoke in an eerily calm voice, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Somehow Pan didn't quite believe the sincerity.

All said and done, Bra turned the doorknob and walked in, pausing momentarily to motion Pan to follow. Pan let her eyes swallow in the surroundings, wondering how even some one so rich could afford such things. Her eyes however, quickly landed on a face she did NOT want to see again. 

Letting out a hiss, Pan half whispered, "You!"

Bra spared her brother a glance before chirping out, "Oh good, so you two already know each other. Then this should prove to be interesting indeed." Turning around and shooting Trunks a glare she continued, "Right? Well anyways, Pan, your desk is over there."

A wicked grin crossed her face as she excused herself from the room.

"Play nice you too!"

Pan glared at Trunks.

Trunks grinned at Pan.

Pan sighed, but continued to glare.

Trunks threw his head up and laughed gleefully.

Leveling his gaze with hers, Trunks said as best he could, "Who would have thought?" and then continued on his laughing craze. 

~ * ~ * ~

Present . . .

Setting her cup of steaming tea on the coffee table Bra innocently looked up to Trunks. 

"So how was the day for you"

Setting his own cup of coffee on the table, Trunks spared his sister a bemused smile before shrugging his shoulders. 

"Happily over."

Details, she needed details and a mere two worded sentence was NOT going to give her details.

"And your secretary? What do you think of her?"

Trunks had to stop himself from throwing his sister out the door.

"A secretary." Who, he might add, had a tendency to snap at him every chance she got, wouldn't allow him to leave the office, AND thought his head was a new kind of punching bag. Trunks slowly brought his hand up to his head to massage the bruises that dotted it. 

Bra let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned closer to her older brother.

"And what do you think of her?"

He didn't particularly want to answer that question, he was sure his "dear" sister didn't really want to know everything he thought of his new secretary. 

"Whats it matter?" Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And why did you get rid of my last one? She was just fine."

Tapping her fingers in an annoyed fashion on the table, Bra said off handedly, "She was a bimbo, her I.Q. was about negative forty thousand, and well, I just didn't like her." 

Picking her cup of tea back off of the table, Bra stood up and started to walk away. She really didn't need her brother's details, she could always just as his new secretary to tell her. She couldn't be all that bad if she was already starting to annoy Trunks, right?

An evil little scheme came to her then. Trunks disliked Pan, so therefore, it would annoy him to no end if Pan became her new best friend. Oh yes, a little fun on Trunks' behalf would always lighten her day.

~ * ~

Second day at work . . .

Pan's head fell to the desk. Seven in the morning was way too early to start any sort of job, especially if you had to deal with the purple headed pretty boy all day long. All she wanted to do was find a place where she could hide out from the man with no face, not where she would be buried under a swarm of paper work that she didn't have the slightest clue on how to get rid of. 

Pan groaned into the desk, unsettling the papers and making them air born. Her life was hell, and her boss was the man who condemned her too it. 

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee filtered its way to her, forcing her head to lift from its resting place. Maybe a nice big cup of the blackest of black coffee was all she needed. 

And conveniently, she didn't even have to move to get some. As Trunks had already beat her and had placed a cup by her head. 

Pan lifted her groggy eyes to his and smiled meekly, offereing only a mumbled "Thanks" before grabbing the cup and sipping from it. 

Trunks looked at her almost pitifully, he remembered the days when getting only about four hours of sleep was hard on him. 

"No sweat. If I'm not allowed to sleep, then you surely aren't." Trunks grabbed his chair and pulled it up to sit by Pan at her desk. Briefly looking over the stacks of paper work she had, he mentally praised Kami for giving him the job he had. For really, if he had to be a secretary, he didn't know how long it would take to become mentally insane. 

Yep, sitting around and giving people orders to do his work was way more preferable to sorting through this paper mess.

"So, why you want to work here?" If they were going to work together, then he figured he might as well get to know her somewhat before Bra came and fired her.

Pan's gaze traveled from the stack of papers to Trunks, and then back to the paper hell. A wide smile lit her face as she realized he actually had a good point, who WOULD want to work here? Of course, it was a plus that the boss happened to be incredibly gorgeous, but still, even his good looks couldn't get rid of the headache the paper work came with. 

Deciding to speak halfway truthfully, Pan answered with a slight shrug to her shoulders, "Need money."

Well, Trunks thought, that was a good reason. 

"Sooo, you from around here?" It was odd, he wasn't normally the one to try and start conversations. It was usually the female trying to win HIS attention, not the other way around. 

"Here, there." He was starting to get annoying, and the shine off of his lavender hair was making her eyes hurt. Her lips frowned at him for a second, hoping he would catch on and leave her alone. All she wanted to do was find the bottom of her desk and go home. Too much to ask for? More than likely. 

Such a shame he seemed as dense as a rock.

"Oh, so you travel around." It was more like a statement than a question really. 

Pan brought her eyes to meet his, flipping her hair over her shoulder she shrugged half-heartedly. 

"Kind of."

Trunks furrowed his brows, he wasn't going to spend his time trying to talk to some one who obviously didn't want to talk to him. 'I mean, come on! It's been about a day and a half, and all I've learned about her is that she travels around, and she needs more money.'

"Oy!" Pushing up from his chair he pulled it back over to his desk and promptly sat back down, away from the unsociable moth. He had a tun of work he needed to finish by tomorrow anyway. He didn't have the time to sit around and try to talk to her! 

So why was it that he wanted to walk back over there and talk to her some more? Even if all he would get out of her were two worded sentences? 

Trunks brought his hand to rub at his chin, 'Sounds sorta familiar . . . wonder why?'

The day went on much like that, with Pan switching glances from her work to Trunks, and Trunks to her. Neither of them quite sure what to say to break the uncomfortable silence that droned on. In the end, the day was quite boringly uneventful. Once she got to where she could finally see the desk, it was once again piled to the roof with paper work by Bra. She was quite surprised the first time she defeated the paper hell, as she had never noticed that her desk was made of mahogany. Quite an interesting fact, as Pan had never thought she would be sitting behind a mahogany desk doing secretarial work. 

Looking up to the round clock, Pan almost squealed in delight. 'Only five more minuets!' Then she could leave, go back home and enjoy a nice hot shower. Such wonderful wonders were awaiting her back at her new apartment.

"Hey, Miss Ochi! Do you think you could give me a hand here?" Trunks yelled from his desk.

Pan heaved a sigh before removing herself from her own desk and walking over to his. Stopping in front of his big desk where he continued to type on his computer, Pan waited patiently for him to explain what it was he needed. 

When he didn't say anything else, Pan glanced back at the clock and hoped she could get out of the office before he acknowledged her presence. 

No such luck.

"Here, get me some more coffee." Trunks said as he slid his cup towards her, his face still glued to the computer screen.

What?

"Excuse me?" 

Finally turning his head in her direction, Trunks looked at her innocently.

"Coffee."

Riight . . . He wanted coffee, she'd get him coffee. Oh yes, she would.

She gave a bright smile and nodded as she grabbed the cup and walked over to the coffee maker to fill it up. 

"Sugar and cream?" 

Trunks looked at her suspiciously, she was being to nice. There was something oddly wrong about this situation. But being the man he was, figured he would take advantage of her kindness and . . . well . . . take advantage of it.

"Sure."

Pan silently added the sugar and cream, and when that was done, walked around the desk and stopped when she reached Trunks. Laughter laced her words as she almost sang out, "here you go!"

Trunks was about to turn around and accept the coffee, but instead, quickly found himself drenched in it. He watched in muted shock as droplets fell from strands of his hair to land on his legs. Leaving behind dark rivers of coffee as they rolled across his legs. 

A true, bright smile lit up her face as she watched Trunks sputter. It felt really good to let her frustration of the man out. A happy sigh passed her lips as she waved at him and turned to the door of freedom. 

Tbc.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Next Chapter:

I hold the liberty not to tell!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Character Notes:

Pan Ochi: She feels welcome in Japan because that's her home, she was born there. As for the rest of the chap, I can sum her up in three little words. Annoyed by Trunks.

Trunks: He didn't really have Gohan around to be his role model, so he's turned out to be more of a twist of his mother (heaven forbid) and his dad (god help us now!).

Bra: We never really see much of Bra in GT, so we really don't know what she's like. But, we know she has to be spoiled, as she's Vegeta's princess. I mean, come on, I can see that happening! Can't you? 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

To the Reviewers: I love you all!!!

I DO NOT OWN DBZ: Thanks yous! I'm trying to write more, really I am!

SSJ5Tigger: Yeah, I would take strawberries over cherries any day! Yes, I agree, Trunks was a bit mean . . . sort of like his father perhaps? I be making him this way cause Gohan was never around to be the role model for him.

Trupan: Yes, I would have done that too! Mark my words, he would have had a VERY red cheek!

Mysticinca: Thanks! Yeah, I figured you would like this Trunks. So yeah, I think your past story could have a slight affect on this story and my Trunks, lol. I'm trying to work on this, really I am. But every time I even attempt to think about this story I wanna throw my head into the nearest wall! T,T:: 

Telcontar_lover: Glad to hear you like my story, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Teehee! And about Gohan . . . All I'll say is that he doesn't exist, but neither does he not not exist. Just imagine him in a sort of writer's limbo right now. Lol! I cant rightly say what I have planed for him, as it would give away some of the plot . . . Hope that answer was okay.

TrunK-loVEr: Imagination? What's that? But anyway, I'm really happy to hear that you like this! Maybe if I give you enough candy you'll read my other fics too? ::wink, wink::

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

fanfic by inca

~_~+ I can finally get some rest now!!


	4. Always There

**Disclaimer**: I do own it, I swear I do! Really! What? You guys don't believe me? Okay, you caught me . . . I do not own DB/Z/GT. But I do own a little toy Kenshin . . . if that matters any. Teehee!

* * *

It was too much to ask for, too much to hope for. She might as well give in now. There was no possible way it was ever going to happen. No sir, it was a fruitless effort made by demeaning dreams.

She was never going to see the top of the desk again. It was dead, been suffocated by the masses of paper work. Pan slowly opened the top drawer of the desk and pulled out her daily planer and set it on her only clear space on the dead desk to open it. She idly flipped through the pages to find a date where she had nothing to do, or more importantly, wouldn't be consumed in paperwork.

"What are you doing?" She barely heard the voice as it filtered through the mountain of paper work.

"Looking through my planner."

"For?"

"An open day."

"For?"

"A funeral."

The voice, with peaked curiosity obviously lacing its word, continued in its two-year-old fashion.

"For?"

A sigh escaped her lips as she answered what she hoped would be the final question.

"My desk."

The evident sound of a body hitting the ground was her only indication that the subject at hand was finally over. Pan grabbed her "out" pile and stood, balancing the paperwork with her two hands and chin. The door loomed in front of her as her way out, and she planed to greedily escape for a few minuets. However, composure almost flew from her the moment she saw Trunks' body lying on the floor. It almost made her want to laugh, but then she remembered the way he'd currently become the maker of her working hell, and all notions of laugher left her.

* * *

**Not Forgotten, Not Alone**

**Chapter Four**

**Always There**

* * *

The day felt as though some how some magical being, with which who was evil in every way, had crammed fifty work hours into what should have been only twelve. The world must have thought that she needed to pay for some miss deed that she couldn't remember committing.

A delicate hand raised and waved for the taxi that had just passed by. Chances were she wasn't going to get a taxi anytime soon, and the subway would be packed to bursting. So with a heavy sigh, Pan resigned herself to the long trek back to her small apartment complex. If she hurried, she might even get there before dark.

Giving one last sigh for good measure, Pan started toward the direction of the fastest rout to her home. Her mind wondered off to La La Land after the first few seconds of walking, and because of so, she didn't notice the man standing in front of her with a quirked eyebrow before it was too late. And the man felt as though made of brick and stone, much like the sidewalk in which her behind got to know up close and personally. Neither the man nor the sidewalk welcomed her warmly.

Pan scrunched her face up as her behind and head made their pain clearly known.

"Man you're a klutz. Maybe you should try watching were you walk, they say its good for you."

Her eyes zipped to the man that the voice was coming from. She had to see him enough at work, did she really have to see him _after_ it? Some one up there was looking down at her, finger pointed, and laughing in sadistic glee.

Standing up and rubbing her sore bottom, Pan gave the darkest glare she could come up with.

Trunks simply raised his hands into the air and smirked, "Hey there now, I'm not at fault here. _You're _the one who walked into _me_. I'm simply just an innocent bystander to your love filled mind."

Her anger soared and yet all she could do in response was openly gape at the egomaniac. Her fall in love with him? Like there was any possibility that would ever happen. With her mouth currently broken at this time, it drained Pan of all her strength just to mutter out a few words.

"Why you . . ."

Mischief danced in his eyes as his smirk grew larger, "Don't deny it, you know its true. Too bad for you," Here he pretended a dramatic sigh and placed his hand to his forehead in the manor of a damsel-in-distress, "it will only happen in your dreams."

Face red with anger, Pan turned from her Hell maker and marched in the opposite direction. It wasn't until Pan had thought of herself safe from him when his mocking laugher rang out toward her.

"Oh come on, even I know your house is in _this _direction."

Stomping her right foot, Pan gave him the satisfaction of looking over her shoulder at him before screaming out, "I'm taking the scenic rout!" After that Pan looked in front of herself and continued on in her new direction. Mentally ignoring the laughter that followed her as she did so.

* * *

Pan sat at her little kitchen table, gazing blankly at the wavering candlelight. No birthday cake for her, no cards wishing for her to have a happy and fun filled birthday, all those things had been dead to her since her eighth birthday. Twelve years ago, which marked a time that was still deeply engraved into her memory. No matter how hard she fought to forget, this day of her birthday would spring back on her the memory of her parents.

However, she didn't quite relish the thought of reliving those days in her head; they were just too painful.

Standing up, Pan walked to her living room and grabbed her coat from the hanger. Quickly slipping the black coat on, she left her apartment without a single glance back at her empty table.

She locked her door and continued on to the outside world where the people would be a much needed distraction from her inner musings. There had to be somewhere that she could go to get away. Just to get away.

Her heart stopped.

Yeah, there was a place that she could go. The only question was, did she really want to go _there_?

* * *

Dark eyes watched as his toy left her place of rest. A smirk fell to place with the thought that her life was like this because of him. Yes, it was his entire fault, in a manner of speaking of course.

His little toy had thought she could hide from him by coming back to the place that it had all started, did she? And how long should he wait till he moved in on her again? Should he visit her in a week, a day, or maybe even now?

His thin lips curled in glee at seeing her pretty little face contorted in fear again. She always did have the most deliciously grand faces whenever he stopped by to see her. It was tempting enough for him to blow his cover again.

A growl formed in his throat. His master wouldn't appreciate it too much if he pulled a stunt like that again. No, it was better for him to wait it out, and see what his darling toy had planed.

Yes, but she should keep a weary eye looking behind her, for there he would be.

Always watching, always waiting.

* * *

Bra practically fell into her chair, a sigh passing from her tired lips as she did so. Bringing a hand to gently rub at her aching head she proceeded to try and massage away the headache that had become a permanent part during her last meeting.

"Stupid Trunks, always finding a way out of these stupid meetings."

Her grumbling was cut short though, when someone she quite distinguishably remembered should be on a day off, walked by her.

"Eh?"

Standing back up, Bra left her office to follow the person who had piqued her interest.

"Hey! Miss Ochi! What are you doing here? Isn't today your day off?"

Bra could have sworn today was Pan's day off. She was the one who filled out the time sheets for Kami's sake!

Said person stopped and turned around to face the voice that was questioning her. A smile formed on her solemn face and she waved to the one person that seemed to be at least half-sane.

Unlike a certain guy she was doomed to work with.

Pan gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I . . . um . . . still have some paperwork that I need to get done. It's very important and needs to get done . . . um, soon.

It was logical enough, and Bra of all people should know the amount of work she had to do. Her response would go unquestioned, run smoothly, fly over her head, right?

Yep, and pigs were likely to grow brains and run the world.

"Paperwork huh? _Right_. It sounds to me that you're just looking for an excuse to see my brother."

Pan groaned, would she ever really want to go see Trunks for the fun of it? No, not unless she had need of a punching bag that she could verbally abuse.

Before Pan could come up with something to say, Bra suddenly clapped her hands on Pan shoulders and turned her around. Leaning close to Pan, she whispered into her ears.

"And speaking of the devil."

Pan's heart gave a little flutter at the sight of the man walking towards her. Why was it, that even though she hated him, he could still look so _good_ doing even the simplest things as walking. A battle raged within her between her mind and heart. Her mind was currently telling her gooey mess of a heart to piece itself back together and be strong. While her heart was telling her mind to shut up and keep its thoughts to its self.

But something was oddly wrong about this situation. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Pan mentally sighed. What was wrong, was that Trunks was walking towards her with an oddly colored box, and Bra had chosen this moment to disappear.

Great, just great.

Her heart was still goo, and her mind was still telling her to high tail it and run in a different direction, but her feet stayed planted to the ground. And within mere seconds she had lost her chance for escape and Trunks had stopped in front of her, offering the funny colored box to her.

"I was looking over your information and noticed that today was your birthday. And me being the genius that I am, figured you'd probably show up to work today even though it's your day off."

Pan gave the funny box presented to her a look over. When was the last time that she had received any presents? A real present, something given from the heart, and not the mind? Too long ago, twelve years too long ago.

"For me?" Her voice seemed oddly shy to her, and she wondered what it was about this simple act that could turn her would upside down. Of course, feelings like those don't last long when confronted with Trunks.

"No, it's for your twin. Of course it's for you, who else would it be for?"

Yep, and answer like that was just what she needed to get her head and mind back in track.

Grabbing the present from his offering hand, she stared at it as though it would jump up any minuet and bite her.

"What is it?"

Trunks gave her a quick wink, and then turned and started back down the hallway.

Pan brought the present up to her ear and began shaking it, only stopping when she figured that it might not be such a good idea to do so. After all, the present could be fragile or something.

She gave her shoulders a little shrug and opened the box. What was inside it was something she had not been expecting. But neither did she know why she needed it.

"A sippy cup?"

Now why on earth would Trunks give her a . . . oh.

Sippy cups don't spill what's in them, therefore, she couldn't spill anything else on him.

Like coffee?

Pan's eyes bled red and her eyebrow twitched. He was making a joke of her.

"Trunks you jerk!"

Letting her frustration out in a huff, Pan followed after Trunks to their office. She had gotten to where she knew the hallways pretty good, so she wouldn't get lost in them again. There was an incident she didn't want to repeat again.

* * *

I had to end it right here. I wanted to keep going from this point, but my mind told my fingers to quit typing, and well, they did. Oh yeah, and I um, don't really know how to spell "sippy cup" So I hope you all understood what it was I was talking about. Teehee.

* * *

**Next chapter**

The truth is explained about Pan and her life. Things get heated with the appearance of "The man with no face."

* * *

**Character notes**

Pan: I think she's warming up to Trunks now, don't you?

Trunks: Still our two year old butt head.

Bra: Self centered, and stuck on her plan about Pan and Trunks

* * *

**To my reviewers**: Remember, without you guys, this story would have ended about a year ago. Lol.

**I DO NOT OWN DBZ**: LOL! Don't fret! I have written more! Mwahhahahahahah HAHAHAHAH.

**risika-shardae**: bows I'm happy you think this is still a good fic! I've been wondering about that myself. LOL. Well, if you don't wanna be bribed, then you can bribe me...with PEPSI!!! YEAH!!

**Mii-chan1**: Teehee! Yeah, I love Trunks' personality too. I think we might be the only ones though?

**DarkChildOfTheNite**: Yes, Trunks and Bra will SOON find out about Pan. Here's a little hint for yeah . . . it all revolves around . . . guess who! Bulma! Bwahahahahaha. Ah hem. As for the man with no face, hes sorta a guy I dreamed up. But yep! He showed up in this chappie!

**vegeta'z-gurl**: LMAO!!! I can't believe your keeping score! I was feeling kinda bad about Trunks so I figured he had to get his revenge somehow. Even if it's a little childish.

**SSJ5Tigger**: Yep, it's a never ending fight about who stands where. I'm glad my insanity makes you laugh. I know its taken me a while cough cough to update, but here it is, in full bloom. Well, sorta.

**Ladybugg**: anime drop Well lets hope shes not the death of our poor Trunks. Then I wouldn't have a story to write anymore. Teehee. Just you keep reading! I have way more in store for this story.

**SnowfiretheKitsune**: I shall take your "mischief" gladly! Yeah, this is sorta reminding me of a movie too . . . But I swear its my own idea! Really! gives Snowfire a cookie

**Trupan**: I think Pan will eventually tell him that. Its just a matter of time till she goes stir craving mad. And the annoyingness SHALL CONTINUE! Oh yes, it shall! Heehee, im happy your liking this!

**anonymous-anonymous**: Lol! Nice name, im loving that. The drama stuff happens in the next chapter. Yep, my nice, happy, funny parts start coming less and less, and the man with no face will show his ugly head more. Keep reading and you will see.

**DANA**: Yes, you hit the mark, I am the biggest review hog there is master. And uh hum, since you're my beta for my Honest Nothing, this story has now become my own little independent baby. Hope you like this chapter! And CALL ME SOMETIME YOU BIG BAKA!

I must be the densest person there is.......

**Yokiko Pan**: OMG!!! Okay, I don't know when you left a review, but um, wow. If you reviewed a LONG time ago then I am soooooooo increadably sorry I didn't leave a response for you. Bows down on knees Please forgive me!!

If I forgot anybody, im soooo sorry and ill leave a response at the end of the next chapter. Gomen!

* * *

So I can give my brain a rest now right?

Fanfic by Inca


	5. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: (Pries eyes open with toothpicks) Nope, not mine . . .but the bed is . . .good night.

A/N: So yeah, I know I've been seriously lacking on my updates for this fic. So I added just enough drama in here to try and mend things with you reviewers. But work and school are taking up a lot of my time, so its really hard to get in some real writing time. So sorry, and I hope you like this chap!

* * *

Not Forgotten, Not Alone

Chapter Five

I'm Sorry

* * *

_She gave her shoulders a little shrug and opened the box. What was inside it was something she had not been expecting. But neither did she know why she needed it._

_"A sippy cup?"_

_Now why on earth would Trunks give her a . . . oh. _

_Sippy cups don't spill what's in them, therefore, she couldn't spill anything else on him._

_Like coffee?_

_Pan's eyes bled red and her eyebrow twitched. He was making a joke of her._

_"Trunks you jerk!" _

_Letting her frustration out in a huff, Pan followed after Trunks to their office. She had gotten to where she knew the hallways pretty good, so she wouldn't get lost in them again. There was an incident she didn't want to repeat again._

* * *

Underneath furrowed brows, chocolate eyes stared down at the object nestled between two callused hands. It was smooth, and such a bright yellow that any normal human being would think of it as an object of cheery optimism. But to her, it was a challenge. To her, it was the announcement of a war. Such an announcement had to be responded to. And she would respond in kind to the war that _he_ obviously wanted.

"Excuse me."

So where was that guy anyway? He had disappeared after her initial reaction to her present and had yet to reappear. She played with the idea that maybe he was scared that if he showed up anywhere within a fifty foot radius of her sight she would immediately pummel him into a bloody pulp. That would be fun . . .

"Miss Ochi?"

First she would take a comb and rat his obscenely gorgeous hair, and then she would ruffle his nearly perfect attire. Perhaps even take his glasses and hide them away so he wouldn't be able to see the next move she would do. Only then, would she ask him if he was sorry. And if he wasn't, then it was a simple matter of tying his shoelaces together so he would trip when he tried to catch her after she gave him a big, wet kiss on his . . . wait, where did that thought come form?

"Hello?"

Pan's lips curled into a devious grin at her newfound plan of attack. Oh yeah, once she found Trunks she'd make him pay for giving her such a baby present.

"MISS OCHI!"

"Huh? What?"

The lady standing in front of her gave a mental sigh, why didn't anyone ever listen to her when she was talking?

"There's a man in the waiting room who wishes to have a word with you. He didn't give me a name, but said he knew you. Would you like me to send him away?"

Pan's brows furrowed. Who could he be? She hadn't met many people since she moved here, and to her knowledge the man without a face hadn't found out she was hiding out here. So who could it be? Part of her mind was screaming at her to high tail it and run for the closest exit, but the other part, the part that normally was the one responsible for her getting in trouble was piqued with curiosity and demanded that she find out who it was.

"No, that wont be necessary. I'll see who it is, thank you . . ."

"Kimi"

Pan smiled prettily, and bowed to Kimi before turning to make her way toward the waiting room.

"Oh, and he also said something along the lines of 'the hunt,' but I didn't catch too much of that." Kimi then turned and headed back to her desk, picking up her nail file and continuing where she had left off.

Pan, however, stopped in her tracks, the word hunt running rampage over her thoughts. It couldn't be, she swore she covered all her tracks this time! It wasn't possible for him to have found her already!

Hesitance crept into her veins and suddenly she wasn't so sure about seeing her visitor. By now it wasn't just her mind screaming warning, but also her instincts telling her that this place she was at, was not a place she should be. And if there was anything in this game of cat and mouse she had learned, it was to trust her instincts.

Her muscles betrayed her line of thought though, as she once again started to move toward the waiting room. Fear griped her body and mind, refusing to let her go from its grasp. A shaky hand quickly jerked some hair behind her ear before slowly pushing the door open that loomed in front of her.

What she expected to find in that one small room she wasn't sure, but it certainly wasn't what actually did greet her.

"Nothing." The half-relieved whisper passed from her lips before she could stop it. Indeed, the room was empty. It even looked as though no one had been there to begin with. The magazines still sat in their place on the desk, hell, the cushions on the chairs even looked as though hey hadn't be sat in for a week.

Even so, the fine hairs on her arm still stood on end. The room seemed to be too quiet, and her mind did not let this fact pass by. And where was her visitor? Where did he go?

"Bah! Maybe he just got tired of waiting for me and left." Seemed logical enough, but her nerves were still giving her warning signals.

* * *

Trunks smiled happily to himself. Three points Pan, two points Trunks, he was catching up! Okay, slowly, but the fact remained, he _was_ catching up. It had been an easy win.

"She never saw it coming." His ego once again revived, Trunks practically skipped the way back to his office. He was fully aware of the names she would throw at him once he got back, maybe she would even try to hurt him again like she had done on the first day she had started to work for him.

Ah, but yes, today was a good day.

He made it to his office in a matter of seconds, his cheer seemingly to make the trip back shorter. Throwing the door open, Trunks smiled and closed his eyes. 'Here it comes.'

Nothing?

With no verbal abuse seeming to come, Trunks opened his eyes and met with a decidedly empty room. His face screwed up with confusion.

"Or not?"

Okay, so he had imagined that she would have gone to the office to do her work, not go home because he hurt her feelings or anything. He suddenly felt put out. All that work, all that planing he had put into buying her a present, and she wasn't even there to have a good fight with? Man, maybe today wasn't meant to be a good day after all.

Heaving a sigh, Trunks turned and left his office, he didn't want to be in _that_ room if she wasn't.

* * *

Giving her head a good shake to calm her nerves Pan sat down on one of the chairs. Maybe her visitor had to leave momentarily to relieve himself or something. She couldn't have made him wait that long to make him want to just flat out leave. Could she have?

Lifting one of the magazines her eyes lazily scanned over the cover.

"Fifty ways to please your man! Find out on page 58."

With flushed checks, Pan quickly placed the magazine back in its home and prayed that no one had seen her look at that.

"You know, you really do look quite beautiful prepped and primed in that suit of yours." A husky voice drawled out from somewhere near the door.

'NO!' Her mind screamed at her. 'I'm so STUPID!'

Wide chocolate eyes turned to search for her tormentor's whereabouts.

"I bet you're wondering how I found you? Aren't you? My beautiful Pan, you should know it's useless to run from me, I'll always catch you. You can't hide; I'll find you." Hooded eyes gazed over her body, marveling at the soft curves that the suit was designed to enhance. If only he could let his hands roam over those curves, feeling her soft skin ripple as she lay sprawled out beneath him.

His hidden lips curved into an evil grin, this was going to be fun.

"Run Pan. Run fast." His husky voice hitched with excitement at the chase that was going to begin.

And Pan, with the opportunity to escape being given to her, didn't wait another second before she dashed out from the room. Her mind screamed at her for her stupid mistake, she should have know, _she should have known!_ Of course she couldn't escape, she would never be safe so long as he still sought her. How could she have ever thought that she would be able to hide from the likes of him?

The walls blurred into one long tunnel, the ending blended into a metaphorical light that she had to get to. This place that she had thought would offer her solace from her trouble only served to become more of a jumbled prison. She had two options left to her: she could leave through the front door and try to lose him in the streets, or she could continue to run down the many hallways in an effort to confuse her pursuer and then leave. Both options didn't settle well with her stomach. In the end, now that he had found her, it was her main priority to skip town again, and try to become scarce. The only problem was, she didn't want to leave.

She wanted to stay in Japan, she wanted to continue to try to live a normal life, have a job, and own an apartment. Why was life so cruel to her? How long would this last? Would she ever be free from her foster parents, or would they continue on this drawn out chase?

Her eyelids covered her troubled eyes, opening the way for cool and collected to overcome any anxiousness previous. Her rushed steps slowed to a more sedate pace, just as her beating heart slowed back down to normal. The mind, once foggy, cleared itself of all irrational thought, leaving only a whispered voice of the need to survive.

She would leave again. But this time, unlike all the other times she was forced to run, she would be leaving something that had come to be addicting to her.

She would leave him.

* * *

Harsh lips drew another drag from the cigarette resting between them, savoring the taste as the silky smoke rolled across his tough and into his lungs. Even as his dark, hooded eyes watched as her form slowly disappeared from his vision, he didn't take a step after her.

"I'll let her go this time." He mumbled around the cigarette before removing it from his mouth and flicking it into the ashtray.

With one last wavering glance in Pan's direction, the man turned and walked through the exit into the crowed. She knew he was watching her, she knew he knew where she was, so what would she do now?

A lazy smile grew across his otherwise emotionless face as he proceeded to walk a way from his prey.

* * *

And the day seemed to get worse and worse.

A tired sigh passed from his lips as he carried his new list of "things to do" back to his office. Of course, with being in the position of power that he was currently in at work, the list wasn't what any of the other lower associates would get. Nope, his was a 10 page, get this done now, list. One of the likes that he would have normally handed to his secretary. However, he seemed to have chased her away, so he was left to deal with the mess by himself.

Pushing the door open to his office Trunks walked to his desk and deposited his stack of papers there. The emotion on his face clearly explained what he thought about for this situation he now found himself in. Taking a seat, he continued to glare at his work. Mentally wishing that it would either one, spontaneously combust; two, get eaten by an invisible dog; or three, vanish all together.

But since none of those things seemed likely to happen, Trunks snatched up his pencil and proceeded to scan over his list, placing checks next to the things that held more importance than others.

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes, the time seemed to slow to a crawl, and it was all he could do to keep himself from falling asleep.

It was the last thing on the list that woke him up though, clearly stated, in big, bold letters, was his last order to find himself a date for the executive parting next month.

"Well, at least Mother seems to have her priorities straight." Trunks paused, "Before I know it she'll be telling me in these lists to find a wife and spawn children." Actually, now that he thought about it, the idea of his mother doing that didn't seem as far-fetched anymore.

Trunks contemplated silently over the current people who would be available to go to the party. His mind hit a wall as soon as one name crossed it. Maybe?

"I wonder if Pan would like to go?" Too caught up in his own thoughts, Trunks didn't hear the almost silent steps enter his office until the perpetrator voiced its opinion.

"You know, I heard that speaking to one's self was a sign of insanity."

A pause, and then a groan. That particular person wasn't the one he wanted to be standing in his office. Why did good days always end up this way?

"What do you want?"

Bra flashed him her most innocent smile before chirping out happily, "Oh nothing much. Just came here to call you an idiot like always, among other things."

Her smile was responded to by a scowl, "Hm, out of the two people in this one room, I find it hardly feasible to think that I am the one who is the idiot."

And her glare was his answer. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Bra flashed a glare in his direction before blowing it off.

"Whatever. Anyway, I came here to give you more paper work. Mother wants you to look for the DJ this time. Originally she wanted me to, seeing as how I have the better taste in music and all, but it's your turn."

His lips lifted into a wry smile. Great, one more thing to add to his list, just what he always wanted.

"And?" Trunks prompted her to continue, hoping above hope that was the only reason for her intrusion.

"And? Oh yes, you're a jerk!"

"My, what a big vocabulary you have." Trunks droned out, already tired of his sisters antics. "Humor me, just why is it that I'm a jerk?"

The coldness that reflected from his kid sister's eyes would have scared him if she wasn't the daughter of Vegeta.

"Well, for starters, you managed to successfully chase away _another_ secretary. Pan just put in her two weeks notice. Good going bro!"

To say he was stunned would have been an understatement. Could he really have hurt her feelings that bad to make her want to quit? It was only a sippy cup! He'd done worse to her before. Hell! She was the one that started it with her pouring steaming, hot coffee all over him.

Her voice was dipped in sarcasm as she bit out, "Well, I'll be off then. Unlike you, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have a new secretary to find."

He wasn't stunned, no, he was in denial.

"She didn't really leave because of me, did she?" He didn't really expect anyone to answer the question, Bra had left and walls can't speak. At least, he hoped not.

Was he really such a horrible person? He was just messing around with her, he thought she knew that. It was just too fun to get that angry part of her to come alive. It was all just a game. _He thought she knew that!_

Oddly, he felt betrayed, as though some mystical being had come and stole from him his favorite toy.

Well, there was only one way to fix that. His face straightened to determination. If she really wanted to leave, then fine, she could leave. But he wouldn't give her up without a fight.

* * *

Even though the sun was still high above her head, she felt cold. A bone chilling rawness that only comes with the knowledge that life was dead. And though life was not truly dead, for her, it felt like it. A dull haze wrapped itself around all that came to her view, denying her the simple pleasure of color. Always for her it was black and white, the gray in itself some unknown concept.

She continued walking through the parking lot, across the street and down the sidewalk. Never looking back, not _wanting_ to look back. She dimly noted that her eyes were growing misty, and was confused by that aspect. After all these years, wasn't she done crying yet? Hadn't she cried enough, hadn't she wished enough times for life to go back to being bright and cheery? It was all in vain though, her life, the one she had once known, was dead. Much like the surrounding world that her feet always led her to. Or was it her that was dead and not the world? Did she only feel as though she was dead simply because the world taunted her with its life?

Maybe that was the case, but either way, she couldn't find the mind now to care. It was always the same, first she would hide, then he would find her, and she would run. Quite frankly, she was tired of it. Pan was tired of this life, and wanted it to end with every fiber of her otherwise numb heart.

The tears in her eyes grew and slowly leaked down her check, leaving behind crystal rives of lost hope.

She heard the sound of something flying at her, knowing it was going to hit her, but she just didn't have the effort to move.

Oops.

The tears in her eyes quickly faded, and instead of seeing the dullness of her world, all she could see were stars.

"OW!"

Swinging around to face her attacker her eyes met first with another object being thrown at her. Only unlike last time, where she simple just didn't care if the object hit its mark, this time around she wasn't fast enough to move out of the way.

A bright, cheery yellow sippy cup flew at her with undeniable speed, successfully crashing into her forehead.

Scrunching her eyes up, both hands rushed to her head to rub the two places that were now screaming at her.

"God damn it! That hurt!"

"Good." A cool, husky voice drifted toward her. "When I found out you were . . . leaving, I found your present and thought you had forgotten it. And being the nice person that I am, decided I should return it."

Her eyes flew open at the voice, surprise and shock written all over her face before she could hide it under a mask of indifference. Trunks noticed it though, and found that to be his opening.

"You seem surprised?" A lavender eyebrow quirked at her, urging her to say something.

She didn't take the bait though, and remained hidden under her mask. If he had something to say, then she knew he was going to say it regardless of what she told him.

"I'm your boss Pan, it's my job to know." Trunks paused, half hoping that she would say something, and half wanting her to stay quiet.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as both sets of eyes stared into the other.

_I don't want you to leave._

_I don't want to go._

Trunks broke the silence and the stare first. Lowering his eyes gaze to his feet, he spoke softly enough that only she would hear him, and not the onlookers.

"Why are you quitting?"

For the second time that day Pan's heart felt as though it was being forcible ripped from her chest. Why was she leaving? Because she had to, because she wasn't safe here, because everyone she knew wasn't safe so long as she remained. But he wouldn't understand the truth, she herself hardly understood it all. So what then was she supposed to tell him?

"I . . ." She couldn't find the words she wanted to say.

"Is it because of me?" Trunks brought his eyes back up to meet hers, wanting to see for himself if it really was because of him.

A bemused smile found itself tickling her lips. How like him. Always so arrogant, so egotistical to think that everything revolved around him. A half-hearted laugh broke free from her throat as she reassured him that no, it wasn't his fault.

"No, it's not because of you."

"Then why?" His curiosity was piqued even further at the knowledge that it wasn't him who had chased her way. Though for some reason, that fact didn't exactly comfort him either. "If not because of me, then _why_?"

Pan sighed, why did he have to push it. Wasn't it enough that she had put in a two weeks notice instead of just flat out leaving?

Giving her shoulders a shrug, Pan answered with as much truth as she could.

"Because it's time for me to leave. Now Trunks, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

_What happened Pan? What's wrong?_

_I'm so sorry Trunks, but this is the way it has to be._

Tbc.

* * *

Next Chapter:

You know, I haven't really decided what I wanna do. I'll either get right on with the story, or do a past chapter. You know, like, start off when pan was eight, and explain what all happened. Maybe even explain why in the first chap Pan was in a pretty dress and all beat up. Maybe . . .Let me know what you think! I'm undecided, and open for ideas!

* * *

Character Notes:

Pan: She's scared. The man with no face has been hunting her down since she was like, 15 or something . . .sad . . .I don't remember. . . So she's finding herself falling back into who she had to be to live the way she did. Oh yeah, and um, as for her feelings for Trunks. Me no tell.

Trunks: Hey, I can make my Jerk Trunks be sensitive sometimes! Can't I? Anyway, so yeah, Trunks is basically acting like anybody would if they just found out that it could have been that chased away a potential friend. He's confused.

Bra: I know I never really put in any scenes with Bra and Pan actually talking together. There's a reason for that! Really!

Kimi: She was a whim character that I borrowed from my sister. Probably wont show up again.

* * *

To the Reviewers! I didn't get too many reviews, but I still love you all!

**DANNA**: LMAO! Yeah, that would be great!

Trunks: Here Pan, have some training wheels!

Pan: . . .Jerk. . .grabs training wheels and throws them at Trunks's head

Trunks: (swirly eyed) HEY! I see stars!

Never mind, I don't want Trunks to have a concussion yet . . .

**Ladybugg**: Well, I hope I explained a little bit more about the man with no face. I'm trying not to push this story while at the same time, trying to tie up some lose ends. Is it working? No? Well, gee... lol, Well, I'm happy you still like my story! Hope you loved this chap!

**Saiyan-hinote-demoness**: (hides behind chair) I didn't take too long to update did I? (Looks at calendar) only a month! Thank you sooo much for your praise! I love the ego busters! (throughs Pepsi Spirits way)

**Arkhato**: Yay! A new reviewer! Its all part of my covert plan to take over the reviewing world . . .wait, did I just say that out loud? Um . . .(gives arkhato cookies) you didn't hear a thing . . .

**DBZ MANIAC**: LMAO!  I myself think i would actually just fill up the sippy cup with chocolate milk and use it like a cup.  But hey, your idea is good too! lol.


	6. I Am Gone

**Disclaimer:** Hides Nope, not mine . . .

**A/N:** So like, after five years I'm finally updating. So sorry it took forever. Was um, distracted? And the past part was harder than I originally thought it would be. Kinda had to fill in some holes I had. But now that, that's over with, I can get back to updating again!

* * *

**_Not Forgotten, Not Alone_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_I Am Gone_**

* * *

Whether it was a fact that he either didn't want to acknowledge it or not was unsubstantial to his current mood. He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to even think that it was possible. He hadn't known her for very long after all. And as for the short amount of time that they had spent together, they were to busy bristling at each other or tossing out rude comments to have ever really tired to get to know the other. So why was it that he felt the way he did? 

Why did he care?

She was just an underdog, just some normal employee that had been working for him. That was all, nothing much. Just normal her, receiving her normal paycheck, working at her normal job.

But still, something didn't seem right. He wanted to believe that before she had abruptly turned in her two week notice that she had begun to open up to him. But now, as her last week was drawing to a close, she seemed to be so much more further from him than she had originally been when he had stumbled across her in the halls.

"_Excuse me miss, are you lost?"  
_

"_Yeah, kind of."  
_

Lying atop his bed still awake, as the world outside was fast asleep, dreaming of things he could never have, he had to wonder if he was also changing. Could a girl he had known for no more than a month at tops affect him as much as she seemed to be doing?

Why did he care?

He'd have to find a new date now; she wouldn't be around anymore for him to take her. He didn't want to take anyone else though; he wanted to take her. His mind was in a jumble and he absently cursed himself for the long day that would cause.

Tomorrow would be the last day that he would see her, wouldn't it. It would be the last day that he had the chance to watch from his desk as she fussed over the mountain of paper work that never left hers. Funny how it worked out, she was his secretary, and yet it was Bra that was the cause of her grief.

Maybe he should have opened up to her, told her his secrets and lies. Would that have made a difference in her decision to leave? A wry smile crossed his lips as he decided that it would have. Instead of staying as long as she had, she would have been long gone after he told her that his father was not from this world, but in fact a prince of a dying race from a dead planet.

Lazy eyes drifted to his window to watch the sun once again make its way into the brightening sky.

_"Why are you quitting?"_

_"No, it's not because of you."_

One question drifted from his lips as his eyes slowly gave in, and allowed sleep to come.

"Why do I care?"

* * *

Bright cheery light filtered through Pans bedroom window, and groggily she wondered how something could be that cheery at that time in the morning. Dragging her stiff form out of her bed and over to her window she promptly closed the curtains to shut out the light. 

"Ah, much better."

Heaving a big yawn, Pan made her way back to her bed and sat down. Her eyelids dipped closed as they fought valiantly to put her back to sleep. But she refused the warmth of the bed, and the sleep it would welcome. Instead she let her eyes take in her surroundings. Today would be the last time she would see this place.

Setting her face into a determined mask, Pan mentally shook off all the negative thoughts that came at her. Today she was going to try and have fun. Even if her coworker wanted to pester her, she would ignore him and continue enjoying her last day at work. It was decided then, nodding her head and clapping her hands together once in front of her, Pan stood up and began the daily chore of getting herself ready for the day ahead.

* * *

The first thing Pan noticed as she walked into Trunks's office was a fuzzy blue blanket with a large lump under it lying on the floor. The next thing she noticed was the purple turf of hair that wasn't under the blanket. 

A large, almost sinister, smile graced her lips as she silently plotted against her oblivious slumbering boss. She crept closer carefully so as to not make a sound. And when she was close enough, she marked her target and prepared to take a swing. But then her well-planed out plot fell short by the warm hand that quite quickly shot out from underneath the blanket and latched onto her ankle.

Pan shook her leg, trying to detach the parasite that now had a good grasp on her ankle. "Hey, leggo my ankle!"

"No," was the muffled reply of her captor.

"Yes!" Pan said as she emphasized her point by stomping said foot on the ground.

Another simple "no, you tried to kick me" was her answer.

Pan crossed her arms and proceeded to glare daggers at the blanket, "Mr. Trunks Briefs, you let go of my ankle now or…eep."

Pan's tirade was cut short as the hand that had previously been on her ankle found its way around her waist. Odd, since the man who the hand belonged to, she could have sworn, was lying on the ground. Just as quickly as that thought formed, it was quickly replaced with a more basic thought.

'Mm, warm.'

Her eye's closed as she allowed her body a moment to drink in the comforting warmth that the body pressed up against her was giving off. It was a moment of weakness, she knew, but after her many years of being cold, she figured she owed herself a moment to pretend that the man that was holding her so close could actually make her problems disappear. That this man could piece back together her broken mirror, and make her life seem clear again.

Trunks bowed his head to let his forehead rest against her own, a gentle smile caressing his lips when she didn't pull away. How right this seemed, as though the petite woman held in his embrace was meant to be there. He was so comfortable with her in his arms, and he could almost swear that he heard her quietly whispering his name.

Wait . . . it didn't sound like her. As a matter of fact, it sounded oddly like his mother. And if he didn't know better, he would say that it wasn't a gentle whisper, but more of a violent scream coming from somewhere outside his office.

Hearing his name being called, Pan slowly moved out from his embrace and turned to look at the door. An uneasy feeling of dread filled her insides.

Trunks brought an unsteady hand to rub at his forehead, as he heaved out a sigh.

"Mom sure has some great timing."

After that, everything seemed to happen so fast that it was hard for Pan to keep up. First there was screaming, then came a pounding at the door, followed by it being swiftly thrown open. But just as quickly as time had sped up, it slowed down by double.

The two stared at each other, mentally trying to match the face that now stood in front of them, with one that they remembered.

Trunks moved forward and for the first time, introduced his new secretary to his mother.

"Mom, this is my secretary, Miss Pan Ochi. Pan, this is my mom, Bulma."

In that one moment time stopped, and they where both faced with ghosts of the past. Bulma responded first, clutching an unsteady head to her heart as she lowered herself to sit on the floor. Her eyes misted and a happy sob broke free from her dried throat.

While Bulma mentally celebrated the welcoming of some one she had long since thought dead, Pan continued stare in a state of shock. What was going on? Bulma? As in the Bulma that used to be her mother's friend? How could she still be alive? She was _told_ everyone that she had known was dead. That's why she was moved to an orphanage, and later to her foster parents. So why was it that this supposedly dead woman was sitting on the ground in front of her? She seemed just as alive as the last time Pan had seen her. So what was going on?

Pan's knees grew weak, and a shiver ran down her spin. She realized then, as surely as the sun comes up, that her life must have been a lie. One big lie and she had never noticed. She had never questioned.

Remembering that she did have legs, Bulma sprang back up and rushed to Pan, enveloping her in a hug.

"Pan, you're _alive! _After all this time, you're alive!"

Just a little confused, Trunks stood back and watched as his mother smothered his secretary. Of course she was alive, if she wasn't, she very well wouldn't be standing there now would she?

"Mom? What's going on?"

Still crushing Pan to her, Bulma could have cried herself to sleep with the happiness that was overflowing her system. "Trunks, it's Pan! Pan's alive!"

Quirking a bemused eyebrow, Trunks stayed silent. His mother obviously was going through some kind of hormonal change or something.

Bulma took a step away from Pan, but kept her hands firmly gripped on her shoulders, so she could get a good look at the grown up version of the little girl from so long ago.

Sniffling, Bulma smiled. "You've grown so much."

Pan only offered a weak smile. She was at a loss of words, everything she wanted to say escaped her. A question nagged at her, yelling for her to ask, but she didn't know how. This was the moment she had dared to dream, but it was missing one vital part. Her parents. They weren't there, and so, Pan contented herself with the knowledge that at least some one she knew was still alive.

But something didn't seem quite right, Bulma shouldn't be standing there, she shouldn't be alive. Something was wrong, horribly wrong!

Bulma leveled her eyes to look into those of Pan's, as a moment of mistrust flashed across her face. Confusion danced in her eyes, sure this lady standing in front of her looked a great deal like their lost Pan, but that wasn't possible. They had gone to her funeral, had spent many a day at her grave.

Pan was dead. So who was this lady?

"You aren't Pan Son, are you?"

Pan let out a small gasp, she hadn't heard that name in _so long_. She wanted to cry, to launch herself into Bulma's arms and tell her that she was Pan, that she had come home. But something held her back, a lingering sense that something was out of place. She remembered then, and a great sadness formed in her soul. She couldn't tell them who she really was, couldn't let them know about her past. To tell them would ultimately mean that she would inadvertently be signing their name on a death wish. She couldn't do that to them, they hadn't done anything wrong.

Trying her best at smiling, Pan spoke softly. "No ma'am, you must have had me confused for someone else, I'm Pan Ochi."

She was Pan Ochi. Pan Son disappeared the day her parents died.

* * *

They left again, gone away with out her. Pan sighed, they always did this. She was a big girl now; she was seven years old! She could help out! Placing another block on the wooden bridge she was currently trying to build, she imitated her father's voice. 

"We'll be back soon honey."

Yeah, she knew better than that. They always went away for a long time. So long in fact that it seemed as though they never saw her anymore.

Giggling, Pan imagined what it would be like if she grew so tall that when they finally came back, they wouldn't recognize her. She would be so tall that they would have to make the ceiling higher just so she could sit in the house. She would have to get a bigger bed, and bigger toys. Giving her blocks a once over, she decided that yes, she would definitely need bigger toys if she grew that tall.

Trees! Yes, trees would become her new blocks!

With a plan set in place, Pan ran to the hallway where a chart of how tall she had grown over the years was located. Standing next to it, back first, she lifted her hands to measure how tall she was now. Turning around and looking at where her fingers were, as opposed to the line that indicated how tall she was last week, Pan pouted. She would have to find a way to grow. That was for sure.

…

She sighed, a long and heavy one. Her parents had been gone for longer than they said they would be. Where were they? They had only been gone for three weeks, yet it seemed like three years to her.

Would they be gone for her birthday? It was only another two weeks away . . .

Big brown eyes glared at the growth chart down the hallway. She hadn't even grown an inch!

…

Funny, she never noticed that stain on the ground before? It kind of looked like a bunny, if she squinted enough.

Bored, it was the only word that could explain how she felt. Her parents had yet to return, her sitter was in the back yard finishing up the last bits of laundry, so she was left to her own devices. Which sadly enough, meant that she had the day to stare at the wall.

"Gah, sooooo bored!"

Well, her parents _had_ to come back in one day. Her birthday was tomorrow, they wouldn't miss it would they? They wouldn't miss her turning eight years old would they?

Soft, dark eyes shifted to stare sadly at the floor; maybe her parents would surprise her by showing up on her birthday.

She missed them.

She missed her daddy.

…

Locked in her room, Pan pouted. She was _not_ going to leave her room till her parents showed up! It was final! Pan's sitter could bang her hands on the door till they bled. She was not, under any circumstances, going to leave her room.

Well, maybe to go to the bathroom. But that would be the only reason.

The pounding on her door suddenly stopped, and Pan briefly thought it was because her parents had finally come home. But when she didn't hear her parent's voices, Pan continued to pout.

They hadn't even shown up for her birthday yesterday. Her parents had missed it! Probably too consumed in digging around in the dirt to even realize that their daughter's birthday had come and passed. She was forced to spend it with her sitter. Just her sitter, because her children were away for the summer.

Pounding on the door renewed, this time louder and more forced. If she listened close enough, she could have sworn that between the insistent thumping the lady outside was crying.

Curiosity slowly took over her movements and before long she was standing before her door, one hand reaching out for the knob. Her child instincts took hold of her as she slowly opened the door, meaning only to see what had upset her sitter to the point of crying.

As the door opened further and further, she could see more of the woman who now was crumpled on the floor. Silent sobs racked her body and murmurs of "why" filtered through the otherwise quiet hallway.

"Why are you crying?" Pan questioned, her voice soft and innocent.

Deep blue eyes, blurred by the onset of tears, met Pan's own questioning gaze.

"I'm so sorry." The woman half choked out before gabbing hold of Pan and crushing her in a hug. "I'm so sorry." She continued to cry out as she continued to pull Pan further into her embrace.

It wasn't long after the initial shock of what her sitter had told her, that Pan's world died. Time stopped for her, and a feeling of such sorrow wrapped its cold hands around her heart.

Her parents had been gone for a month. Pan hadn't seen them since they left, and she would never again be able to see them. Shadows of memories, a handful of moments, were all she was left with. Warm smiles, loving embraces, and kind words were all that was left to connect Pan to her parents.

…

Dear Mom and Dad,

I am doing fine. I'm living in an orphanage now. There's a lot of other kids here too. They all lost their parents like me. The people here are nice. There's this lady here that says if I stay on my best behavior, that I might get new parents. But Mom, I don't want a different Mom, I want you back. I want Dad back too. Oh, I guess its lunchtime now, the bell just rang. So I have to go and get some lunch before all the other kids eat it all. I'll write again as soon as I can. I love you Mom and Dad!

Your daughter,

Panny.

…

She hated them with every fiber in her body. She detested everything that they stood for. She loathed every word that passed from their lips. The lady with her cold glances and scornful frowns, the man with his suggestive eyes and sinister smile; she hated them.

She hated the life she was forced to live, hated the world as it now looked to her once innocent eyes. Memories of her past were slowly fading away into the deepest regions of her mind, leaving her nothing with which to save her sanity.

Six years she had lived with them, and now at the age of fifteen she wondered how she had even made it that long. But she knew, as surely as the sun rises after the moon, that she was thankful for them. Not in any substantial way that a child might give a person a hug in thanks, but in the knowledge that the world is not perfect. That monsters, though not tangible beings, are real. Lurking within each and every person, waiting for the moment that they can be set free and tear lives asunder.

She hated them.

Her mother had never done the things to her as the lady had, her father had never done the things the man had. And with each tick of the clock, she knew he would be back again. His voice would stay silent, as it was his hands that always did the talking when she was involved. Broken and battered, her pride stripped from her clinging fingers, she would have to come down in the morning and look into their faces. The lady would smile, in the only way that she could, and pretend that nothing had happened the night before. The man would be drinking his morning coffee, reading his paper, and living in his own world till night fell again.

It had only been a name that they had forced upon her, and yet it was like something entirely different. It was a life, a world, all these things that she was too young to understand, to young to know any different.

But all that would change, this life and its darkened ways would come to an end. When her fake father concluded the night's ritual beating, she would slip away. And she hoped, prayed to be out of her foster parent's lives forever.

Dull brown eyes looked over her surroundings, noting the one object she would take with her. The necklace, the last piece connecting her to her parents, the last piece of a puzzle that was once known as Pan Son.

…

Rain pelted her back as she ran on tired legs to her motel room. Shoes in one hand, bottom of the dress in another, she ran. Her lungs tried to heave in more of the precious air that was currently being deprived. But she couldn't stop, she had to keep going!

The cuts on her arm bleed freely, and Pan lost all hope of ever cleaning her ruined dress. But at that moment, her bloody dress was the last thing on her mind. Curse words filtered through the air between gasps as she cried out in rage.

She had thought she had mastered the art of slipping in and out unnoticed, undetected. So why had he found her again? Where were the clues that she always seemed to leave behind? How did he always find her? Were her movements that noticeable that any onlooker could pin point her location as accurately as he could? So many questions, but where were the answers?

Objective set, she had only meant to lift a few pockets. Take a few things from here and there that the people wouldn't really miss. That was her job, her means to survival. So how had she ended up like this? Slits in her arms, bruises covering her body, swelling in her cheeks; it just didn't add up!

A single tear slipped from her eyes, ignored as she continued to race on to the only place she figured would be fairly safe.

But god, she was tired . . . so tired.

* * *

Lying atop her bed, Pan glared. Try as she might, she could not understand anything that had happened earlier that day. There were a number of things wrong in fact. Number one, Bulma should be dead. Number two, it seemed as though Bulma had thought that she, herself, Miss Pan Ochi, was the one who should be dead. So what was going on? Why would they both think the other was dead? 

There was only one logical thing she could think of. That being that it had all been some kind of elaborate scheme to get her away from her parents. But what was so grand about her that anyone would want her? She was only a fraction of what her parents were.

Her brain hurt, but she had to figure it out.

Standing up and walking to her dresser, Pan proceeded to grab a sheet of paper and a pen. Setting herself down on the floor, she let her mind tell her hand what to write. Maybe if the words were written, it would better help her with solving this puzzle.

She was told everyone was dead, yet Bulma was still breathing. Bulma was told she was dead, but that was obviously a lie. If she remembered correctly, it was her sitter who had given her the news of her parents and everyone else. Why would she lie? So whatever the scheme was, that lady was part of it. Willingly? And then there were the cops, the owners of the orphanage, almost everyone she had come in contact with sense the day she left. So that meant that the mastermind behind it all had to have a lot of . . . power.

The pen fell from her shaky grip as realization dawned on her. It all led up to them. The man who always followed her, the lies everyone had told her, it all led up to the two. Her foster parents. Those two had enough power and money that they could buy an island and live as king and queen if they wanted to.

"I'm such an idiot!" Pan groaned out to the silence of her room. Of course she hadn't realized it earlier! It was so obvious, that she had never thought of it.

"But if Bulma is supposed to believe me dead, then the only place that I'm truly safe . . . is with her." Because, her foster parents couldn't make a move on her without starting a chain of reactions that would ultimatly end badly for everyone involved.

* * *

Boredom did funny things to people, Trunks decided. Staring cross eyed at the pencil that was precariously balanced on his nose, he concluded that work was no where near as interesting as the pen. 

"I'm back!"

Whipping his head to the side, and sending the pen flying across the room, Trunks stared at the one face he had previously believed he would never see again.

"I decided I didn't really want to quit, so I'm back."

"You're back?"

"Yep!"

Trunks grinned, "For good?"

Quirking her head, Pan sent a glower his way, "For now."

Standing up, Trunks walked over to Pan and gave her shoulder a pat. "Good, 'cause I have a lot of paper work that I didn't really want to do."

With that, Trunks made a quick escape, successfully leaving Pan with a week worth of sorting through bills. Giving the paper an eye over, Pan decided it was nice to be back, but she still mourned the death of her desk.

For a long time her smiles had been forced and fake. But this time, as she glanced back at the door, her smile was real.

Tbc.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

And the routine continues once again!

* * *

**Character Notes:**

Pan: Has an identity complex

Trunks: Has a Pan complex

Bulma: Has a clueless complex

Vegeta: Not in this chapter . . . so why did I add him again?

* * *

**To my reviewers! Yay!**

**Mii-chan1:**

Yes, I do believe I did, in fact, drop off the face of the planet . . . and I landed in some dark ally with nothing but bread crumbs to eat . . .wait, no, that was in my dream. Lol. So um, I had planed to update sooner, but when I got to the past part of this chap, my brain decided to die. Even gave it a funeral and everything. Pan might tell Trunks eventually, or my mysterious man might . . . cant tell you!

**fayevalentine2392:**

Okay! Okay!

**Misswhitefangs:**

Thank you muches! So yeah, I'm really stressing over the past for this . . . didn't really realize I had left so many plot holes over the years . . . yeah.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict:**

Lol! Your guess is as good as mine. Thank you! It's nice to know people are enjoying this story! Sorry to hear about your crappy mood, but its been about 3 or 4, maybe 5 . . . months since you left your review, so I hope your feeling better! (Hugs) Yes, in all due time the freak chasing Pan will be explained. Soon . . . I think . . .

**CuteKitty:**

I will never grow tired of people telling me they like my story. I love them like I love ice cream!

**Arkhato:**

Thank you thank you! Yes, I am the best, aren't I! Wait . . .where are you going?

**Complexity66:**

Lol! Thank you!

**Tiffany:**

I understand what your saying, the only problem is, I'm so lazy I can barely get one chapter out . . . and you want TWO! LOL! I made this chap cover over a lot of things, that way I wouldn't have to do two chapters. Teehee! Two birds plus one stone equals, um, two birds and one stone? Anyway, thank you!

**Tiff:**

LOL, yes I know I want to update! I want to update everyday and be showered in reviews! But I know I must be doing something right, since you reviewed twice on one chapter, teehee! Hope you had a great Christmas and new year's and all the other holidays that led up to today!

**Danna:**

You're such a bad sister! You didn't even review for this chap! Gerrrrr! . . . teehee . . Don't hurt me!

* * *

**AS A SIDE NOTE:** If there was any confusion, let me clear that up. Pan was NOT raped! Her um, step father? Would beat her to a bloody pulp, that's all! 

**Help needed:** I currently need a beta . . . I know my grammars not the best, and I have lots of run-ons and fragment sentences. So if any of you want to beta for me, just send me an email at Toodles!

Fanfic by inca


	7. Future and Past

A/N: I would just like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed for my last chapter! The responses were just so overwhelming. I'm going to make this chapter extra good for ya'll!

Disclaimer: I own a mustang….but not the characters.

* * *

Not Forgotten, Not Alone

Chapter Seven

Between the Future and the Past

* * *

Do not stand at my grave and weep.

I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.

I am the diamond glints on the snow.

I am the sunlight on ripened grain.

I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush.

I am the swift, uplifting rush.

Of quiet birds in circled flight.

I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.

I am not there. I did not die.

Mary E. Frye "Do Not Weep"

* * *

This wasn't good. He had never imagined that she would start to unravel even the slightest of clues they had left. Sure, the plan had been elaborate at best, but even he had to admit that there were too many loose ends. And now it seemed as though his "darling" Pan had started to figure it all out.

A scowl formed on his otherwise emotionless face. This problem had to be solved, he had to get her away from her old connections. That, however, was proving to be the bigger problem. He had showed up, let her know that he had caught her again, had pin pointed her location yet again. And yet, she did not run like she had in the past. She wasn't playing the game, she wasn't being predictable.

His scowl deepened as he realized he had no other options left. He would have to inform the mastermind behind all this scheming.

"Damn bastard's not gonna like this." He muttered to himself before slipping a gloved hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone. Quickly dialing the necessary numbers, he lifted the phone to his ear and waited for the ringing to come to an end.

"State your business." A gruff voice greeted him on the other side of the line.

"It's me sir."

"I told you not to call unless there was a situation."

Heaving a sigh, the man had to remind himself that he _did_ need to inform the boss.

"There is."

"Then fix it."

"The risk is too great, she met up with her parents friends."

A pause. Yeah, he knew he was in trouble, and his paycheck was going to feel the wrath of his boss's anger.

"I see. Well, then I shall presume that this little game of cat and mouse of hers has now come to an end."

"Should I make the arrangements sir?"

"Please do. Ah, and now after so long, I finally get to see my ticket to heaven again."

* * *

If she were a believer of any sort of religion, she would currently be praying. Praying that some god out there, whichever one it was, would send down a plate full of food. It would have a sign on it, stating "Pan's food." So no one would touch it, because they would know the food belonged to her.

Mm, food . . .

"Stupid Trunks and his stupid work, and stupid me, and stupid food, and, and, and," Pan ranted.

She was stuck in the office, told to stay in the room as punishment for trying to quit. And if she had known this would be her punishment, to not leave no matter what, she would have not come back. Better to be gone and away from trouble, than to be pointed out and marked the traitor.

Her eyes stared listlessly at the white paper pilled on her desk, but the words wouldn't come to her. Nope, all it was, was a white sheet of paper. Ink, she knew there had to be ink on that paper, but she couldn't find it.

Her inner musings were interrupted by the voice of her now acclaimed devil.

"Um, if you're finished staring at the printer paper, I'd like to make a few copies now."

Pan looked up, confusion marring her features, "Printer paper?"

A frustrated sigh passed from Trunks's lips, he really did have a lot of printing to do.

"Yes, printer paper."

Still confused, and her ire raising a notch, Pan gestured to her desk. "What printer paper? I don't have your printer paper. And when did you get back?"

Trunks had to choke down the laugher that threatened to escape at Pan's obliviousness.

"The printer paper you're holding. Yes you have my paper . . . though I'm a little curious as to why? As for when I got back, I don't really recall ever leaving."

Pan groaned. Was it just her, or had her mind decided to take a vacation without letting her know?

It was an invitation, one so devious it brought a smirk to his face, and who was he to refuse the pleasures of teasing his coworker? After all, he figured she owed him one for the whole mess her trying to quit had brought him.

With a smirk planted on his face, Trunks proceeded with operation "pay-back."

"So Pan, how's the paper work going? You get it all finished yet?" His tone of voice, she noted absently, was playful. That alone was clue enough for her to make her speedy escape before words were said that she didn't have the state of mind to think up.

A half groan, and a shrug of her shoulders answered his question. Too exhausted to come up with anything to say, Pan stood from her desk and headed toward the door. Every fiber in her body demanded some form of nourishment, it was just inhumane to subject her to this manner of torture.

She made it, by a guestimation, about five feet away from the door before Trunks opened his mouth and proceeded to stop her in her tracks.

"Hey, where you going Tiger? I think I remember telling you not to leave till you were finished." Without turning to level a glare at him, she already knew that he was currently wearing a very satisfied smirk on his face. Still, even though she knew, it was as if mandatory that she turn and glare at him. So she did.

With a twist of her body she faced him head on, acid to her voice she spoke, "I'm sorry Mr. Shinny Purple Hair, but I need to get food. So if you'll kindly excuse me. . ." She turned again, every motion of her body clearly stating that she was _not_ going to fight him about leaving. But, she surmised, his male ego would not allow for her to have the last word, and so he countered her jib by another of his own.

"Have you gained weight?" He asked, because quite honestly, she really did look like she had. And with her height, a few pounds would make her into a human ball. His head quirked slightly to the side as he thought that over. It wouldn't be good for her health either, it would cause her to have heart problems later on. Maybe even a heart attack, and if that happened, he'd have to go though the whole process of having Bra hire a new secretary for him. _That_ he knew he couldn't handle again. Still, the thought of being able to roll her down a flight of stairs didn't escape his fancy.

Well, she had gained a little weight since she got the paper-pushing job. But she knew it wasn't that obvious. No more than five pounds or so, which had decided to take up residency within the confines of her hips and stomach. But that was all! Delicate brows lifted to a high arch, pink lips thinned, and hands clinched Pan turned once again toward her captor.

"Excuse me? I am not fat!" And the moment those words passed from her mouth she instantly regretted them. But apparently in her own little world there was nothing better than to add fuel to a fire.

Trunks's hands shot up as he looked somewhat put out by her last statement. Feeling the need to defend himself against her wrath, he tried to make amends. "Whoa there tiger, I didn't mean to say you were fat or anything. Just that you probably need to lay off of the pastries a little, that's all." With a shrug of the shoulders he added, "Besides, its not good for some one of your stature to be putting on so much weight."

Mm, pastries sounded really good . . . wait? Did he just call her short? "Oh, so now not only am I fat, but I'm also a midget!"

Without another blink, hiss, or word, Pan was out the door, only to return a moment later to stomp back to him. "And _stop_ calling me _tiger_!"

His entire body slumped. Why couldn't she understand he was only looking out for her well being? Women! Were they that incapable of understanding the most basic of basic helpful men thoughts? "Why do you always seem to take everything I say as cruelty?"

"Because it was cruel! And because you're being mean!" She retaliated, using a stomp of her foot to further pronounce her point.

"Gah! I am not being mean, I'm being informative!"

"Mean!"

"Informative!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I AM!"

"You're being pig headed!"

Shock filtered across his face instantly; not a single soul had once dared to call him that. Excluding Bra of course. "Excuse me? Well, If I'm being pig headed then your being dense you chubby tiger!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tiger, tiger, tiger, TIGER!"

She was now a very upset tiger lady who was being told she was so fat she couldn't eat anymore, and that was the feather that broke the camel's back. "Oh, go to Hell you pig headed, arrogant, self centered, bastard! I'm leaving!"

Squeezing his eyelids shut, Trunks had to forcefully remind himself to breathe. Unlike their other tiffs, this time she really had made him mad. With a huff, he turned from her and marched back to his desk; distantly noting the slamming of the office door. Every nerve in his body yelled at him to strike out and hit something. But he held back the want, knowing his mother wouldn't be too pleased if she found out that he had demolished one of the office's walls.

* * *

Today was not her day, having already tripped over her feet twice, and running into a door thankfully once, she finally came to the conclusion that today just definitely was _not_ her day. She had to give thanks to where it was deserved though, as surprisingly, no one was around to see her fall from grace.

With a wistful sigh, a delicate hand gently tapped on the office door before her. "Excuse me, Mr. Briefs, it's the appointed time for your meeting with Mister . . ." Her soft voice was silenced by a series of loud noises from the other side of the door.

"Don't call me that!"

"Tiger, tiger, tiger, TIGER!"

A thin eyebrow quirked as mischief danced within her pale blue eyes. Could it be that her boss was having some kind of secret tryst with the secretary? Either way, the potential rumors that she could spread with this new information would have to wait she decided. His little game would have to be put on hold for now; this meeting was too important to the company for him to play hooky again.

The slight tap became more pronounced as she tried again to gain her boss's attention. "Mr. Briefs, please, you need to get ready."

Her blue eyes widened in shock and fear as the door suddenly flew open, reviling another set of eyes. But these eyes were nothing like her own; they were dark, and clouded with a kind of unimaginable rage.

So lost in her anger Pan didn't notice the innocent bystander until after she had pushed her out of the way, and onto the floor. With a slight bow, Pan gave a curt apology then continued on down the hall.

"Well, that was rude." Kimi mumbled as she stood from the floor and proceeded to straighten her clothing once again. Honestly, it seemed as though a higher power up there was trying to tell her that it was pointless for her to even try walking.

* * *

Why had she stayed? Why didn't she just take off again and run like she had so many times in the past? At that very moment, Pan decided that her life was a lot simpler when she ran. And who was he to tell her to stay! She could very well leave when she wanted to . . . almost. This was her job, and that being so, meant she was actually supposed to stay and do it. However, that did not mean he had every right to boss her around as if she was his little . . . what? Play thing? Well, that could be fun . . .

With a harsh sigh, Pan ended that train of thought before it got out of hand. A low grumbling sound came to her ears and reiterated what had started the little spat with Trunks in the first place. Still, pastries sounded awfully good at the moment. With a new bounce to her step, Pan almost happily skipped toward the exit thinking of the most devilishly wonderfully delightful pastries she could buy in her now pronounced lunch break. And when she returned, hot pastries in hand, she would shove them in his face for calling her fat.

A sadistic smile crept onto her features; she had a plan. And maybe, this day wasn't as doomed as previously thought.

The warmth of the outside world welcomed her to its embrace, and Pan marveled at how she could have possible taken such a thing for granted before. After all, twelve hours of being cooped up in an office, granted it was large, was just long enough to make anyone forget what the sun felt like. A happy sigh escaped her lips, being outside in the sun drowned out all her previous anger. Maybe she would start taking walks in the sun more often?

A hand grabbed her arm, another wrapped itself around her waist and tugged her out of the warm sun and into a dark ally. After the initial shock that she was being forcefully dragged away to somewhere, she tried to fight back. However, that all ended quickly as she felt a damp cloth firmly placed and held onto her face.

As her eyes slowly slid closed and the world grew quiet around her, the last groggy thought that passed through her mind was how she missed the warmth.

* * *

"Now where the hell did she put it?" Trunks silently cursed his mother's lack for organization. Sure, she could force her children to be as organized as an executive's day planer, but heaven forbid she herself actually put items back in their rightful homes!

Sitting back, Trunks gave another look around the mess he had turned their attic into. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack! All he wanted to do was find the old photo album, all he wanted were answers to his mother's odd behavior. And yet, it seemed as though she was denying her son that! Infuriating woman!

Without giving the numerous cobwebs and dust that had now taken up residency on his clothing a second thought, Trunks stood and proceeded to another unsuspecting tower of boxes. The answers were up there, he knew it . . . because they had to be. He had to know for certain weather or not his Pan was who she claimed herself to be. The voice of reason tried to explain to him that she couldn't be Pan Son, because that family had been deceased for a long time now. Still, it made him wonder if all was what it seemed.

Trunks dove into another box . . .

* * *

The silence, it was deafening.

The truth, it chilled her bones.

The dream, it called to her.

The light, it betrayed her.

Cradled in the safety of sleep, Pan was unaware as her capture casually tossed her over his shoulder and lazily strolled down the dark ally. Happily snoring as she was, his darling little Pan never realized that the chase, the game, had all come to an abrupt halt. The man's lips thinned, he almost felt sorry for her . . . almost. He was going to finally bring her home, back to her demons. But this time, the truth would be presented to her.

As soon as she was back with her foster parents, his job would be over. He gave her rump a light pat, he was going to miss her. A bemused smirk crossed his face, maybe he wouldn't be out of the job just yet. After all, if he knew Pan as well as he liked to think he did, he doubted she would be with them for very long.

* * *

Trunks stared, and stared, he was unable to turn his gaze away from the picture held in the photo album. He clearly understood why his mother had made the mistake in her identity. Pan Ochi looked exactly how Pan Son would have looked at her age. But the fact remained, the Pan in that picture was dead. He went to her funeral, watched as her casket was lowered into the ground. Hell, he had even tossed a frog, instead of a flower, into the ground with the casket! Which he was unfortunately subjected to his father's punishment for . . .

"They do look alike, don't they?"

Startled, Trunks dropped the album and jumped up. Why was he jumpy? He was only looking through pictures! Almost guiltily, Trunks looked back to the voice's owner, and was somewhat surprised to find Bra standing in the doorway. "Bra? What are you doing up here?"

Taking a few steps into the dimly lit attic, Bra shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, Mom sent me to ask you if you had decided on a DJ yet. The party's barely two weeks away now after all, and we still haven't got anyone to do the whole music thing yet."

His eye's strayed back to the album, "Hm, the page turned."

A delicate brow arched as Bra regarded her brother, "So?"

Bending down and picking up the album Trunks began to skim through the pages again to find the one picture of Pan, only then realizing that Bra was waiting for an answer. "Oh, yeah, I got all that taken care of already. Say Bra? Don't you think it's a little uncanny how our two Pans really do look alike?" It really was a little weird how they shared the same name, and looked so much alike. The numbers weren't adding up, and the questions were still there. Only now, he had a few more . . .

"Um, about that Trunks. I don't think, I mean, it's just that . . . I noticed that a while ago. And decided to do some digging of my own."

Interest sparked, Trunks took a step toward his sister, "And?"

Her eye's fell to stare at her feet, what she had found probably wasn't something she was supposed to find out. Of course she still hadn't found any definite proof to say that they were in all actuality the same person, but there were so many clues. So many facts that dared her to believe that Pan really wasn't dead.

"And, I think I need to show you something." With that said, Bra promptly turned around and exited through the doorway with Trunks following behind her. But maybe, Bra thought, it would be better if they left the past alone . . .

Tbc.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

Oh? What did Bra find? And the truth about Pan's parents is finally made clear.

* * *

**Character Notes:**

Pan: Getting a very welcomed rest.

Trunks: Going bald with stress

Bra: Knows the truth is out there

Kimi: Yes, the poor receptionist

* * *

**To my reviewers! Yay!**

**Mii-chan1:**

Sadly, I decided that the planet wasn't a nice place to live, so I moved to Mars to get more candy bars. The only problem was that I forgot my computer… Yeah, I'm glad Pan didn't quit her job too, cause then I'd have to write about her not being about to pay her bills! He he! And as always, I'm glade you still like!

**Mysticinca:**

I know, I just can't get away from those stupid plot twists! About Trunks and Pan getting in on…ahem, well, ahhhhhh, I can't tell you! And the stalker, well, lets just suffice to say he's the man with no face!

**KoRnGod:**

Well, at least I did update again, right? It doesn't matter that I waited almost a year to do so, right?

**Trupan:**

I really did mean for this chapter to turn out all happy and funny like . . . I really didn't mean to put Pan into her worst nightmare . . .

**SesshoumaruGal:**

Thank you! As for why her foster parents are so bent on getting her back isn't because they simply want her back. Lets just say, she has/knows something that is very vital to them. Hm, I think I may have just given a clue away?

**Megan Consoer:**

I know, I'm the best! Thank you for your review. And since I really haven't updated in ohhhh a year? I hope you haven't forgotten about me!

**LegolasEstelstar:**

. . .Thanks for the review . . . so did you ever it?

**Sarah S:**

NEW BLOOD! FREASH MEAT! Thank you!

**LegolasEstelstar:**

Hehe! I guess you did! I'm happy she isn't like that either. I have a lot of fun writing Pan like this. Its like a weird challenge. I have to write her all witty and smart like, and I myself am nothing like that . . . Maybe she'll tell Bulma, then again, maybe Bulma already secretly knows?

**BeautifulOblivion:**

Trust me, those great twists were not meant to be. They just happened cause I change my mind about things too often! I'll try to keep to your expectations!

**Jen Jen:**

Thank you! I hope I update soon too . . . but yeah, brain cells, I like them?

**Willas:**

Many hugs to you!

**SarahCharrolette:**

Thank you for reading, and fear not! It will continue! This is my baby and I will see it to the end!

**Raven-warrior05:**

I'm giving you a cookie cause I can't answer your question about the party. To answer that would be to give away the ending of my story! But it is safe to say that the foster parents get their just rewards.

Fanfic by inca

Now then . . .I'm going to bed . . .


	8. Still Dreaming

Disclaimer: "shrugs" Eh, I don't own.

A/N: Yes, it has been a LONG time since I've updated this story. And I am incredibly sorry about the long wait people. But now I have my facts straight, I know how I want this to end, so I should start updating regularly again. At least, I hope. This is a super short chap, but my brain sorta told me to stop writing. So I did.

* * *

Not Forgotten, Not Alone

Chapter Eight

Still dreaming

* * *

"Honestly Bra, don't you have anything else you could do with all your free time?" Trunks questioned as he stared unbelieving at the stack of papers Bra had neatly organized atop her desk. With one more eye over, Trunks decided that while it would be sort of tedious to keep all the papers in several neat, labeled piles, it probably had its ups. For example, he might actually find his to do list; wouldn't his mother be happy to hear that!

Bra turned a not so amused look toward Trunks, "Really, Trunks, can't you be serious at least _once_ in your pathetic life?"

Trunks pouted in kind, "But that would make my life so much more duller than it already is."

A very unlady like snort issued forth from Bra before turning around and continuing digging through her file cabinet. She kept a file for every employee that worked, and had worked, at Capsule Corp., so locating the correct one was quite a feat to say the least.

Meanwhile, Trunks silently toyed with the idea that Pan Ochi wasn't exactly who she said she was. But if that were to be true, then that would mean a shroud of mystery he wasn't willing to indulge in. After all, if Pan Son was still alive, then what if the rest of the family was?

"Ah ha! Found it!" Bra exclaimed, pulling out a file from her cabinet. Flashing a smile at her small triumph, she tossed the file onto her desk and waved Trunks over. "As it turns out, there are no records of Pan Ochi until somewhere between ages eight and nine. It's as if she just magically popped up out of no where, only to disappear by the age of 15 again. What's more, is that our Pan Son supposedly died by the age of eight. Just before Pan Ochi came about."

A frown creased Trunks's eyebrows as he stared at the paperwork; it was quite peculiar. "But that's not enough, we need more proof."

"Are you actually hoping that they're the same Pan?"

Trunks shook his head, not really understanding exactly what he wanted to know. "Actually, I was just hoping that we didn't accidentally stumble into some unknown mystery novel."

Bra started to say something, but Trunks had already tuned her out, too consumed on the now plausible fact that Pan wasn't dead. His eyes continued to stare holes into the paperwork, even as his mind started putting the pieces together.

* * *

It was to a soft buzzing noise that Pan awoke, and in a brief moment of confusion she reached for an imaginary alarm clock to shut the noise off. When her hand meet with cold concrete instead of an alarm clock her eyes snapped open. Almost instantaneously she regretted that reaction when it felt like an anvil was pressing down on her head.

Squeezing her eyes back shut, Pan fought back the nauseous feeling in her stomach. If she hadn't known better, she would have deducted that she was suffering from one of the worst hangovers in her life. But she did know better . . . at least to a point. What she didn't know, or understand, was why her current position was on a cold floor, within a presumably dank room.

And then, as if time itself was working against her, everything seemed to happen all at once. A voice she hadn't heard in so long boomed over the intercom, the lights switched on, and she learned what the cause of the soft buzzing noise truly was.

Laced with malice, the voice mocked her, "And so, I give you back your _past_."

* * *

"Should we tell Mom?" Bra questioned Trunks as she hurried after him.

"No, there's no time." Trunks responded as he ran down the hallways. "If our guess is right, and Pan _is_ Pan, then she's probably in some kind of trouble. We have to find her."

Trouble, Trunks inwardly thought, was probably the understatement of the year. He was no fool, a conspiracy this grand would need a powerful and wealthy man to pull off. Thus the pieces had fallen together quite quickly and neatly. After a quick Internet search, they had discovered that Pan Ochi was the adopted daughter of one Sho Ochi. And he, as it just so happened to be, was both powerful and wealthy. Coincidental? It couldn't be.

The part he didn't understand was why? Why Pan? What could she possibly of had to make him want to commit to such a scheme?

* * *

Pan stood frozen, unable to move for fear that the person laying atop the bed would awaken. Unmistakable fear kept her rooted to the ground, unable to walk forward, unable to grasp the truth.

_Big dark eyes looked up, hope sparkling within their depts. Little rose lips lifted into a wide smile. _

_"Daddy, come play with me!"_

She wanted to run forward, wrap her arms around the unmoving body and weep. She wanted the eyes of the still form to open, and for strong arms to hold her tight. She wanted all this, and so much more, but her fear kept her from moving. As a child, she had dreamed of this, had waited patiently for this moment to come. Though as the years passed by, and still no one came for her, the dream slowly began to fade away. After all, dreams rarely came true.

_Normally tamed hair tousled with the wind's playful abuse. Lips still smiling, always smiling._

_"Mommy, I'm home!"_

Memories flooded her mind, as if the dam had crumbled against the raging water that was her life. She fell to the ground then, unable to stand against the weight of her troubles. Small hands cupped her face as the tears finally came. This moment had come too late, and Pan was powerless to do anything but cry.

_Hopes become fragile as tears continue to come. Life darkens as shadows fill the room._

_"I don't want to go with them! You can't make me!"_

Clumsily, Pan rose to her feet, and yet was still unable to take that one step toward her past. So much had been taken away from her then, so much that it had nearly broken her. She wouldn't be able to live through losing it all over again. That was the fear that kept her still, that if she dared to take that one step forward, it would all disappear again.

_Denied love and joy, so anger and hatred took their place. Frightened, the dark eyes had become. _

_"Please stop, please don't hurt me!"_

And yet, she knew that if she did not step forward and prove this real, it would disappear. Then all the hardship, all the struggling would be for not, and she would be left alone again in a world where she didn't belong. One step forward, then another, and another, she brought herself closer to her demons. Soon she would be face to face with the still form, able to run her hands through the course hair, feel the soft puffs of lost breath.

_Hands once soft turned callused and rough. Determination will be the price, but ignorance the cost._

_"I have to, I can't go back now . . ."_

Small lips formed an even smaller smile, containing all the mixed sadness and love within it. Her hand rose and gently brushed against skin she hadn't touched in twelve years, and suddenly gone was her hesitance, gone was her fear that this was all a dream. A sense of unmistakable happiness overcame her as she threw her arms around the unmoving body, holding it tightly. Lying her head upon the chest, she whispered most pleadingly for strength, "For what I must do Papa, I need your strength."

* * *

"You know, I'm starting to think we're never going to find her." Bra breathed out, thankful for the rest.

Trunks stood next to Bra's bent form, a slight twitch to his eye at Bra's casual remark. "Ever the optimistic, huh?" Though, he had to admit, they _had _checked just about everywhere in the building. The only place's they hadn't checked yet were their mother's office, their mother's bathroom, and under Kimi's desk. All three seemed highly unlikely for a place for Pan to hide.

"So, where next?" Bra straightened out, wiping a few beads of sweat from her forehead. If only their father could see her now . . .no, she second thought, that might prove troublesome.

"Think we should check her house?"

"Only if your intent is to stalk her."

Trunks shot his sister a bemused look before heading toward the exit. He really didn't have a clue as to where they should head next. This sort of situation had never happened to him before. He couldn't go to the cops, they wouldn't believe him. In the end, he decided that it really didn't mater where they went to next, because whether or not if Pan were in trouble, he would still be there to save her.

Tbc.

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

The nitty gritty.

* * *

**Character Notes:**

Pan: Happy in a sad sort of way.

Trunks: Here to save the day!

Bra: Knew the truth was out there. . .

* * *

**To my reviewers, and those who stopped by!**

_Jaedeon Sierra:_ Your review brightened my day and made me laugh! I'm happy that you like this story, and I can honestly say that I should be updating faster now. Seeing as how there should only be about another chap or two. . . my baby's grown so fast!

_Pnkwolf:_ NO! You can't die!

_Iluvevilyamis:_ Okay, I didn't update soon, but hey! At the very least, I did actually update! Thank you, Thank you!

_SarahCharrolette:_ "Glomps!" Me so happy you've stuck with me and my horribly long waits to update!

_PanandTrunks4life:_ Wow, thank you for thinking this is such a great story! Means a lot!

_Supersaiyanx:_ Yes, seven months is an eternity. . . and I'm incredibly sorry that it took me so long. What's worse is that this isn't even a long chapter either.

_I luv Dbz and_ _Naruto:_ Nope! Not me! This story will end! Or well, I'll come to and ending that I see fit to call an ending . . . yeah. Thank you for the review! Toodles!

_BRITTONY:_ Thank you, thank you! And don't fall off of your chair! That would be bad . . .

Fanfic by inca


	9. Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: Story mine, characters not mine.

* * *

"You know, your darling daughter is back. The least you could do is wake up!" Pan half screamed out from frustration, the other half from sorrow.

It wasn't true, she didn't have her past back. Nothing could ever give her back her happy memories, nor the feeling of safety. All she had been given back was the reality of her present. Her slumbering father brought no comfort to her. It was all exactly like it had been before, except for the fact she could now dare to hope.

Her hands dug into her sides. The feeling of confused anger taking over her thoughts, as her face succumbed to tears.

She needed for him to tell her it was okay, she needed him to fix everything for her. But for all her yelling at him, he would not wake up.

He was with her now, but still nothing had changed.

* * *

Not Forgotten, Not Alone

Chapter Nine

Not Forgotten

* * *

Bra tapped her foot patiently on the walkway outside of Pan's small apartment complex. She had to remind herself to breath, or risk shooting a few choice words at her brother. True, she was worried about Pan too, but unlike her bother who seemed content to just run around looking for her, she knew a plan of action was needed.

And wasn't Trunks lucky that he just so happened to have a genius for a sister?

"Like I said, we should go back home and collect some data before jumping head first into a possible bad situation."

"And like I said Bra, we don't have the time for that! Pan's not home, or at work, so therefore something is wrong."

Big breaths, breathe in, then out. It was quickly becoming a mantra to her.

"You don't even know where he lives. What are you going to do? Just walk up to the nearest stranger you see and ask them if they happen to know where Sho Ochi just so happens to live? Yeah, no. Listen to the voice of reason here. If we go home now, we can find out where he lives and form a plan of action from there."

"I can find out where he lives by checking in a phone book. I don't have to ask people, and once I find out I can 'form a plan of action' on what to do next while I'm storming his complex. Simple, now lets go."

Bra's right eyebrow was starting to twitch noticeably.

"Alright Trunks, but please, lets head back first to check if Pan is there now, and if she isn't then we will immediately head over to Sho's place. Okay?"

Trunks rolled the options over in his mind. He knew it was probably the best idea to head back first, but the fear that at that very moment someone might be trying to hurt Pan made his blood boil. Then again, if he knew Pan, he probably wouldn't have needed to worry. She'd be too busy annoying everyone there for them to even think twice about hurting her.

Still . . .

"Fine Bra, lets do this your way. We'll head back and check to see if Pan is there, but if she isn't then you can't stop me from charging straight over to Sho's place to get her back."

A large breath of relief passed from her lips, "Finally."

* * *

Luck was a funny thing, relying on nothing yet everything at the same time. And when you mix two people, who both have barely any luck themselves, together, it turns out that you get very bad luck. Obviously, the concept of luck had never learned how to count, as they should have turned out with minimally good luck, not bad luck.

This alone was why Trunks had found himself seated on a plane, with Bra to his side, on their way to somewhere that was not even remotely close to where they lived. The fact that he was on his way to possibly save Pan from whatever trouble she was in, was the only reason he wasn't busy pulling out every single strand of hair his head had. That, and the fact that Bra was currently giving him a strange face.

"What?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"Right."

There was a stretch of silence in which Trunks was left to his own thoughts. That silence lasted for a maximum of three seconds before Bra spoke up again.

"Hey Trunks?"

Trunks shot his sister an annoyed look, "Yes Bra?"

Bra's eyes were currently locked with her hands, she had a question to ask her brother. But try as she might, it was just one of those things that you didn't ask while looking the person in the face, she couldn't. It wasn't that she was embarrassed for herself and the question she wanted to ask, it was more along the lines she already knew the answer. But she hoped, and she didn't want her brother to see her face when he told her what she already knew.

"Do you think . . . that maybe . . ."

"No Bra," Trunks's voice held steady, though the concern was not lost on Bra, "he's not still alive."

* * *

It was late night by the time the two siblings arrived at Ochi Manor. They were a little surprised, but not unpleasantly so, to find that the place had few guards laundering about. This they quickly realized was not because the man was overconfident, but instead because he had a state of the art security system installed into his house.

A very smug, almost sadistic smile crossed Trunks's face. Unfortunate for Mr. Ochi, it just so happened to be Capsule Corp.'s latest version.

"Psh, it's almost as if the bastard's inviting us in!"

There was a slight tap on his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"I mean really, does he think were all stupid? Or is he just so certain that the people Pan has currently just spent time working with would not come for her?"

The tapping came more forcefully, but still Trunks shoved it away.

A sudden thought came to Trunks then, "Or maybe, it's just a classic example of underestimating one's foes?"

This, Trunks was shortly to find was almost half-true. Which was why there were half a dozen men dressed in black suites quickly surrounding the two siblings. And those men had every intention of bringing the intruders to their boss. It was what they were paid to do.

Had Trunk's noticed that it was Bra who was tapping his shoulder to get his attention, then it could have been possible that they wouldn't have found themselves being dragged along to the "leader."

One cynical thought crossed Trunks's brain as his rear end met with another rock in the dirt, "Well, I guess this works too…"

* * *

She was done crying, her tears would not help her escape in the long run. Even through, technically, the place was her "home" she was still a prisoner. And the muscle men stationed outside the door seemed to make it a point to remind her every time they got.

Crying was something a little girl would do, and she was neither a girl nor little. She was a full grown woman with a good head on her shoulders, she was perfectly capable of finding a way out. All she needed to do was think of one.

Dark eyes gave the room another once over, memorizing every crack in the brick walls, every possible exit. The window proved useless, it was reinforced with steal bars; the door was just as useless with the two men outside.

So what? That left her with the only option of trying to pull a great escape and dig her way out? She briefly considered it, then thought better of the idea.

Just as a sigh of defeat passed her lips, the doors opened to reveal the silhouette of what she presumed was her adoptive father.

The man walked into the sparse room, a slight smirk playing mischievously on his lips. His eyes though were cold, as if even the fires of hell could not warm him. Short inky hair was combed neatly on his head, only a few strands were left to dangle freely in his face. As Pan's eyes roamed over him, she could see that time had not been kind to him. To all appearances he still looked the same in the gray suite he wore now, as he had five years ago. It was his face, she realized, that had really changed the most. He was frail now, not imposing.

"My dear, I have a proposition for you. Kindly hear me out." Even his voice had a hollow edge to it, though it was still tough and hard. She would find no kindness from him.

Pan sighed louder this time for good measure. She squared her shoulders, crossed her arms, and showed this man that she was not the same. However, "Well, I guess I'm listening."

A shiver ran down her spin at the sight of Sho Ochi's smile. But as she had taught herself to do, she buried her fears and uncertainty. She would not be afraid of this man. He would not scare her.

Tbc.

Fanfic by inca

* * *

Next time on Dragon Ball GT! He he!

Feelings get hurt, bad men get hurt, and an unexplained chapter comes!

* * *

Character Notes:

Pan: Will not break!

Trunks: Will learn to pay attention?

Bra: Will discover that keeping her nose out might be a good thing.

* * *

To my reviewers, who I cherish above all!

Because of the too long of wait for this chapter, I've opted to just put it up! Ill get back to you on the next chap . . . SORRY!


End file.
